Till the end of the line remember?
by homeandawaybraxtons
Summary: HYDRA wants Captain America... The Winter Soldier is out there somewhere...Loki is back...How is all this connected? And what happens when Captain America gets kidnapped? Major Steve Whump! and some Clint, Tony and Bucky Whump as well.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on what happens after 'The Avengers' and includes quite a few quotes from Marvel movies (Which I will type in bold so you can notice them.)**

A massive fight in the middle of the city broke out. Captain America and Thor are fighting back to back against 8 robots. Steve took down 3 of the robots with one swing of his shield as Thor used his hammer and killed 4 others, when suddenly one of the robots hit Thor in the face with its metal hand making the god stumble and fall over, Steve jumped at the robot throwing his shield which hit the robots head making it fly into the back of a car. "You okay?" Steve asked as he helped Thor to his feet.

"Yes I am fine thank you" Thor said.

"No problem but we aren't done yet, you ready?" Steve said as five more robots came towards them.

"Ready as I will ever be" Thor replied gripping his hammer tightly as he lunged at one of the robots and Steve quickly did the same thing but before he could one of the robot's shot him in the stomach and again in the shoulder and he hit the ground hard. The robot marched towards him and picked him up and threw him into the side of a bus (which was luckily empty) he moaned in pain unable to move. The force of the impact made him feel like he had been hit by a truck and not to mention the oddly sharp pain coming from his stomach and shoulder. His vision was somewhat blurry and there was a loud high pitched sound ringing through his ears.

Thor used his lightning and killed the rest of the robots in one shot. "Captain!" Thor shouted as he sprinted towards Steve. He was still on the ground holding his stomach with his uninjured arm as he started to cough viciously.

Thor kneeled next to him and he tried to sit him up against the side of the bus. "Cap are you okay?" Thor questioned as he looked Steve up and down he realising he had been shot twice but the wound on his stomach looked severely sore and far worse than the one on his shoulder.

"Yeah I think so" Steve moaned as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Here let me help you up" Thor said

"No no I can stand up by myself" Steve answered, as he stood himself up slowly while leaning against the bus.

"Thor lookout!" Steve shouted but before Thor had the chance to even move one of the robots hit him in the back of the head and knocked him unconscious "THOR!" Steve yelled as he watched him fall to the ground. But he got cut off by the robot as it kick him in his stomach making him drop to his knees again but before the robot could strike again an arrow planted itself in its neck and it fell to the ground then Clint came into view.

"Captain! Thor! Its ok I will get you out of here" Clint said as he rushed over to Steve, who was on his hands and knees coughing up blood.

"That's not good" Clint stated watching the blood fall to the floor.

"I'm fine help Thor" Steve mumbled in-between coughs nodding in Thor's direction.

Clint turned to Thor who was slowly waking up "What just happened?" Thor asked holding his head.

"You got hit in the head and passed out" Clint said with his hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Where's the Captain he was injured" Thor said franticly with a worried sound in his voice.

"Look behind you" Clint said turning towards Steve.

Thor stood up and turned around to see his captain leaning against the bus "Captain your hurt" Thor indicated.

"I'm alright" Steve said as he slowly made his way towards his teammates, even though the pain in his stomach hurt like hell but he didn't want to show weakness in front of his teammates, he was their Captain, their leader and he needed to be strong for them.

"Hey! Hey! Cap take it easy" Clint said as he grabbed Steve's arm to keep him from falling.

"Bruce we need your assistance here Steve is injured and Thor is kind of to" Clint called through his ear piece.

"Ok I will be there in a minute" Bruce replied.

"ok" Clint said as he helped Steve sit on the ground. Steve moaned softly as he sat down grabbing his stomach "Sorry Cap" Clint apologised.

After a few minutes a quinjet landed a few meters away from them. Bruce hopped out along with a couple of nurses and rushed over to Clint "What happened?" Bruce asked

"well Thor got hit pretty bad but seems to be fine and Steve got shot a couple times and got the shit kicked out of him" Clint said looking over at their Captain who was sitting on the ground.

"Will he be ok Dr Banner?" Thor asked in concern as Bruce looked over Steve.

"Yeah he will be okay I think the shot to his stomach is the worse but luckily it missed any vital organs and the one in his shoulder will annoy him but will be fine." Bruce said as he looked over the younger man "Lets just get you to the hellicarrier and the medics can look over you both"


	2. Chapter 2

The Avengers just came back from their 2 day leave because they defeated the robots.

Fury said '**they deserved a leave of absence** for a couple of days'. But he called them in for an important meeting because of HYDRA. Fury decided to meet at Stark tower or Avenger tower now that all the Avengers are living there thanks to Tony.

Fury and Tony were waiting in the meeting room when Steve walked in he looked quite pale and was walking slowly as he entered the room, truth be told he felt terrible and has been for past 2 days. He didn't go anywhere like the others Thor went to New Mexico to see Jane, Tony went to DC with Pepper, Clint and Natasha went somewhere but no one knows where and Bruce visited his friends in Spain. While Steve just stayed at the tower and mainly in his room. His head throbbed, he felt quite dizzy and ready to collapse at any moment, his two shot wounds killed and his chest hurt every time he breathed in.

He walked into the room slowly and sat in the closest seat fearing he would collapse if he didn't.

"Thank you Rogers for coming we are just waiting on the others to…" Fury looked up and saw how bad he looked "Are you ok Captain?"

That made Tony look up from his phone and his eyes widened when he first laid eyes on him "Yeah im fine" Steve replied.

Tony was about to say a smart ass comment about how he defiantly wasn't, when Bruce, Thor, Clint and Natasha walked in "Sorry were late" they all said as they took their seats. Clint looked over at Tony who was staring at Steve with a concerned look on his face, he turned to see Cap sitting in the chair with his arm around his stomach and he looked really bad.

"Steve are ok?" Clint asked with a hint of worry in his voice which made everyone turn to Steve including Fury who was already keeping a close eye on him.

"Yeah im fine just a bit tired and have a thumping head ache" Steve answered with only half the truth.

"No you look terrible, do you feel ok?" Bruce questioned

"im fine really just had a long night" Steve said but no one believed him.

The meeting when on for what felt forever and Steve was barley listening he just wished that the meeting would finish but Fury kept talking and talking and he felt like he was going to throw up.

He stood up quickly "Tony wheres the bathroom?"

"Down that corridor two doors on the right" Tony answered pointing towards the corridor.

Steve rushed to the bathroom, locked the door behind himself and threw up into the toilet, which made his shot wounds ache in pain but he ignored it.

"Why was he in such a rush?" Clint asked

"Well old men have to pee a lot" Tony said with a laugh.

"I don't think that's why he needed the bathroom" Natasha said.

"He looked quite pale, is he sick?" Thor questioned.

"Wait I though he can't get sick" Clint added.

"I don't know but there's defiantly something wrong" Bruce said.

"We will worry about Captain Rogers later but we need to continue this meeting" Fury said firmly as he continued with the meeting.

Meanwhile Steve was sitting on his knees with his left arm on the toilet seat and his head resting against it, he was breathing heavily trying to get as much air into his lungs as possible. He had just thought he had finished throwing up when he leaned back into the toilet and threw up again, this time the stinging pain from his wound on his stomach was too much to handle and he fell to the ground grabbing his stomach grasping for air. He has never been this sick even before the serum, he had no idea what was going on and that scared him.

"Sir" Jarvis said interrupting Fury talking.

"Not now Jarvis, we are busy" Tony said.

"But sir its Captain Rogers." The AI argued. That got everyone's attention and Fury stopped talking.

"What about him?" Tony asked now interested.

"it appears he is in pain and there's something wrong with his healing wounds"

"Where is he Jarvis" Tony shouted.

"In the Bathroom sir" and with that they all stood up and ran to the bathroom but the door was locked and they could hear Steve gasp in pain.

"Jarivs the lock" Tony yelled

"On it sir" Jarvis said as the door opened revealing Steve leaning against the wall with his arm wrapped around his stomach, but by the look on his face you could tell he was in pain.

"Shit Steve" Tony said as he entered the room with the others following him.

"Are you ok? what's wrong?" Bruce asked as he kneeled next to him, even though it was kind of obvious he wasn't ok.

"The.. the shot wound" Steve gasped.

"Is he going to be ok?" Clint asked

"I don't know" Bruce said still looking at Steve.

"why not you're the doctor" Clint argued and then Natasha slapped him across the face.

"Shut up your not helping" she whispered.

"Thor help me get him to a chair" Bruce instructed as he and Thor helped the Captain stand up and Steve bit his lips trying not to moan but he couldn't help it and he let out a soft groan as Thor grabbed his wound on his shoulder.

"Sorry Steven" Thor said as he quickly removed his hand from Steve's shoulder.

Thor and Bruce walked into the meeting room with Steve around their shoulders and Natasha quickly pulled out one of the chairs and they gently placed their leader on the chair.

"Jarvis call agent Hill and tell her we need medical attention" Tony shouted.

"I already did sir, they are 5 minutes away" Jarvis replied.

"Whats going on with him Dr Banner?" Fury replied as he walked over to the group who was standing around Steve with a worried faces.

"I'm not 100% sure but he mumbled something about his shot wounds so can someone help me get his shirt off so can take a better look" Bruce said.

So Clint and Bruce carefully lifted the soldiers shirt off and by the look of the blood stained bandage that was meant to be white but was now completely red it wasn't good. Bruce carefully peeled the bandage off to reveal one badly infected wound. By now the wound should have healed with Steve's serum but it was the complete opposite it looked like he was shot a few minutes ago instead of 2 days ago.

"God Steve what did you do?" Tony exclaimed as he looked over Bruce's shoulder seeing the infected wound.

"I don't know, I've been shot before and this never happened" Steve winced.

"Did any one see what happened?" Bruce asked.

"I was there, I saw our leader got struck" Thor said

"Same here I was on the roof top when it happened" Clint added.

"I'm fine" Steve said looking up at everyone

"Yeah nice try Rogers. What was he shot with because I couldn't have been with an ordinary gun" Natasha asked as she looked over at Thor and Clint.

"It was one of the weird spear things that would have just killed a normal person" Clint said but he was half cut off by Steve who started to have a coughing fit.

"Deep breaths Cap" Bruce said softly "If the gun would of killed an ordinary man than it would of put a lot of pressure on your serum to fight against it. That's why you've been feeling the way you are right now but by the look of it the worst of it is over and your serum is healing it fast, you should be fit and fighting again in the next couple days. But you will still get checked by the doctors when they come and you need to rest" Bruce ordered and Steve just nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you're ok Rogers?" Fury asked with the look in his eye saying don't even think about lying to me soldier.

"Yeah but I've been better" Steve replied as he slowly sat straighter up in his seat and he quickly grabbed his stomach in pain with a slight wince that he hoped no one noticed but sadly Thor did.

"Easy Captain" Thor said as he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and softly pushed him back down.

"Ok take it easy for the next few days, the rest of you keep an eye on Captain Rogers and tomorrow inform him on the next mission I'm sure he would be very interested" Fury said as he walked out the room.

"What is the mission about?" Steve asked looking over at Tony.

"Rest Cap and when you are rested then we will tell you" Tony said with a smirk.

"Is this blackmail?" Steve asked.

"Well I wouldn't put it in those exact words more like helping you recover" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>The next day Steve woke to his bed shaking, after a few seconds he realised it wasn't his bed that was shaking it was the tower and then it clicked, it was an earth quake. He hadn't been in an earth quake since 1943. He sat there for a few minutes, and then the quake died down. He quickly grabbed his ear piece that was on top of his bed side table.<p>

"Is everybody alright?" he called through the ear piece.

"Yeah we are all in the lounge room I think the quake stopped" Tony replied.

"Steve where are you?" Natasha asked.

"Im on my way to you guys now" Steve replied as he walked out of his room and headed for the lounge room, when the quake, out of the blue started up again but it didn't stop, the walls started shaking and photos smashed and fell to the ground.

He was walking carefully down corridor trying to keep himself balanced but it was extremely difficult with the pain from his stomach. He had stumbled a couple of times but had the wall to steady himself.

He eventually got to the lounge room and found 4 of his team mates sitting on the couch talking; it was like they were totally unaware that an earth quake was occurring.

"You do know there's an earthquake right? Where's Thor?" Steve questioned when he noticed that the god wasn't in the room.

"Oh he went back to Asgard apparently there was a situation and he had to be there right away he left early this morning and the Stark.. I mean Avenger tower is quake proof, so we are completely safe right here and if there is any problems with the buildings structure Jarvis will tell me" Tony explained.

"ok, well this world gets weirder by the day" Steve said he still has no idea how all the technology works and he rather not try to learn because it would just confuse him even more.

"So about that mission?" Steve asked.

"Ok but first how do you feel?" Bruce asked,

"Basically 100% Dr Banner" Steve lied.

"Ok Stark take it away" Bruce said looking over at Tony.

"Well the meeting was about HYDRA" Tony begun and with those words Steve's heat started to beat faster "They are back; we thought they all died when you crashed that plane into the ocean but apparently not. They are on some kind of mission but we are unclear on what the mission is but Fury and the rest of SHIELD is trying to figure that out as we speak"

"So they were right" Steve mumbled,

"Who were right? HYDRA?" Clint asked

"Yeah when an HYDRA agent is about to die they say **'Cut off one head two more shall take its place'** and I guess they were right"

"Yeah well now you get to kill them again lucky you" Tony said.

"yeah lucky me" Steve said as he started thinking about the time when HYDRA kidnapped Bucky and when he fell from the train, he kind of like the idea about killing HYDRA again that meant they would get justice to the people who did that to his best friend.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours the city calmed down and everyone went back to doing normal things. The 5 avengers were sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch, when Thor walked in.<p>

"Hey what was the emergency about?" Clint asked as he handed Thor a bowl of pasta.

"Loki escaped from prison early this morning" Thor said

"What how?" Tony questioned

"I do not know but he isn't on Asgard anymore, so he could be anywhere"

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked curiously.

"All we can do Captain is wait, he won't be found unless he wants to be so if he doesn't get up to any trouble he shouldn't be much of a problem"

"ok well if there is anything you want us to help you with we are happy to do it" Steve stated as he ate another spoon full of pasta.

Thor nodded gratefully before he started to eat his pasta as well.

"Are you feeling better Cap?" Thor questioned as he finished his mouth full.

"yeah way better" Steve replied.

* * *

><p>Steve just came back from his morning jog around the city despite Bruce advising him not to because his wounds weren't properly healed yet but he did anyway.<p>

He had to cut his jog short though because Fury called and wanted all of the team to meet at Avenger tower in an hour.

Steve opened the door to the meeting hoping he wasn't late "Sorry sir I was on the other side of the city when you call" Steve stated.

"Thats alright Rogers take a seat" Steve took a seat in between Clint and Bruce.

"So what's the meeting for?" Tony asked dyeing to know.

"HYDRA" Fury started "we found where they are hiding and you guys going do whatever it takes to either arrest them or if they don't play friendly do any means necessary to get them down. Now they are hiding in the big abandon ware house about 50 miles south of the city you will know it when you see it because in is in the middle of nowhere Good luck there's a jet on the roof waiting".

"So what are we waiting for? Suit up and meet on the roof to in 20 minutes" Steve ordered.

"Wait Barton, Stark I need to talk to you in private" Fury ordered. They both nodded as everyone else left the room.

"Whats up eye patch?" Tony asked curious on why they needed a private talk. Usually when Fury asks to talk in private it means that he has done something Fury doesn't like but considering Barton is here too that cant be the reason

"I need you guys to keep an eye on Rogers" Fury ordered

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"because he is the reason why HYDRA shut down in the first place but now they are back and I'm pretty sure HYDRA remember Captain America and I'm not sure how they or Rogers will react when the meet" Fury exclaimed.

"You think they want to kill Rogers?" Clint asked

"I don't know what they want to do and that's the problem, so just keep an eye on Rogers" Fury answered

"Ok sir" Clint said

"Can we go now?" asked Tony.

"Yes you are dismissed"

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan Cap?" Clint asked as he looked over at the Captain who was sitting on the seat opposite him.<p>

"Stark and Thor you guys enter through the roof, Natasha you enter the side door on the left, Hawkeye you get up high in a tree or something and shoot anyone who tries to escape or enters and Bruce and I will go through the front. Arrest as many agents as you can but kill them if they try and escape or fight back" Steve ordered.

"2 minutes till arrival" said the guy driving the jet.

"You guys ready?" Steve asked as they landed on the ground.

"Yep lets go" Tony said as he flew off and Thor followed him to the roof while Clint and Natasha ran off.

"You ready Bruce" Steve asked as they walked towards the building.

"Just hope the other guy will listen to your instructions Cap" Bruce answered.

"Don't worry he…" Steve couldn't finish his sentence when a missile exploded right in front of them. Bruce automatically turned into the Hulk when he saw the missile coming and didn't even stumble when it exploded. But the explosion hit Steve and he didn't even see it coming, it threw him 30 meters back before he collided with a tree and the tree snapped and fell to the ground along with Steve. A huge branch landed on top of his chest pinning him to the ground and all he felt was pain then all he saw was darkness.

That made the Hulk really angry and ran straight for the house and ran through the wall to be meted by over 20 HYDRA agents with guns and missiles he didn't hesitate and to fight them, which was really easy because they were dead with one hit to the head. He was joined with Natasha, Stark and Thor and the three of them fought together. Thor sending lightning volts at the agents, Tony shooting them with his suit, Natasha using her Widows bite and her hand gun to destroy them and the Hulk using his strength to his advantage.

Meanwhile Steve moaned in pain as he woke and realised he was still pinned under that stupid branch. He was pretty sure he has broken a couple ribs from the branch on his chest, which wasn't a surprise because he fell at least 20 meters to the ground.

He got cut off from his thoughts when he saw something walking over to him at first he couldn't work out what it was until he realised it was man he had dark brown shoulder length hair and had a metal arm. But for some reason Steve couldn't shake off the feeling he knows the man. The mystery man came closer and closer until he stood over Steve. "So you're the famous Captain America who though he killed HYDRA" the man spat. Steve didn't know how to reply or if he even could, he could barely breathe he suspected he broke a few ribs and that one of them and talking would only make it harder.

"Don't like to talk much do you" The man said again, but his voice sounded so similar. The man brushed his hair from in front of his face and put it behind his ear and that's when Steve realised who it was, but how it was impossible he died 70 years ago he saw it happen he fell from the train right in front of his own eyes.

"**Bucky?"** Steve groaned with a tint of hope in his eyes.

"**Who the hell's Bucky?"** the man said before he slammed his metal fist into the side of Steve face over and over again.

"**Bucky**" Steve managed to say when Bucky finished punching him.

"Stop calling me that!**"** Bucky said as he kicked Steve in leg and then stomped on his ankle, twisting it the wrong way. Steve let out a scream and moaned loudly and with that Bucky was gone.

The others were still in the house fighting and they have killed over half of the agents already when Tony realised Steve wasn't there fighting there with them. "Hey where's Rogers?" Tony asked through his ear piece. While he knocked out 2 agents with one hit.

"I haven't seen him, Thor is he with you?" Natasha called through her ear piece.

"No I have not seen the Captain since we left the jet" Thor replied.

"Hawkeye can you see the Cap from your position?" Stark asked as he quickly dodged a missile from an agent to his left.

"No but I think I may know where he is just give me a minute" Clint called as he looked over to where an explosion had occurred about 10 minutes ago, he hadn't though much of it at the time he just though it was Tony shooting an agent who was trying to escape but now he thinks that it could have been Steve. He climbed down the tall pine tree he had been in and he ran towards where the explosion had occurred, as he got closer he saw a tree had fallen down and that's when he saw it.

"Shit! Cap are you ok?" Clint asked as he kneeled next to the fallen soldier, he realised Steve had been hit in the side of his face obviously more than once.

"I'm fine just get this branch off me" Steve moaned and Clint didn't hesitate and used all his strength and he managed to lift the branch off his Captain.

"Thanks" Steve said softly as he grabbed his ribs but he couldn't tell which ones were broken through his suit or which one pierced his lung.

"Here let me help you up" Clint said as he grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him. Steve let out a small but painful screamed when he tried to put all his weight on his right ankle and he tumbled to the ground fighting to breathe.

"Cap are you okay? What's wrong?" Clint asked as he kneeled next to the fallen soldier.

"My ankle" Steve said as he stood up again and took a small step forward but he limped really badly.

"What happened? I don't think you should be walking on that" Clint said as he watched his Captain walk around in circles trying to see how much pressure he could handle.

"I'll be alright" Steve said "well Bruce and I were walking towards the house when a missile landed right in front of use and I got shot back by the explosion and everything else is blurry but I remember waking up and a man was there" Steve stared.

"So that's who did that to your face" Clint pointed out.

"yeah but the man looked like Bucky"

"Who is bucky?" Clint asked

"He was basically my brother we did everything together. We even fought in the war together but we were on a mission to kill HYDRA and Bucky didn't make it back" Steve said softly still shocked on how Bucky had managed to survive and why he was fighting for HYDRA.

"I think you were hallucinating for a bit Cap I think you must have hit your head when you fell" Clint said.

"No he was there he was real" Steve protested.

"There might have been a man but it wouldn't of been that Bucky guy you are thinking about" Clint said.

"Yeah I guess your right that's impossible. So where's everyone else?" Steve asked.

"Still fight the agents in…" But he was cut off by Stark through his ear piece.

"Have you found Rogers yet Barton?"

"Yeah he's right here" Clint replied as he put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Then why isn't he answering me when I call him?" Tony questioned

"His ear piece fell out during the explosion"

"Wait what explosion? You know what never mind tell him and you to get his ass in here and help us" Tony shouted.

"Ok" Clint replied.

"You alright to help the others fight" Clint asked

"Yeah lets go" Steve said as he walked over to the side of the fallen tree to pick up his shield then he limped (really badly) towards the house and Clint followed him cautiously.

"Nice of you to show up Captain" Stark shouted as Steve and Clint entered the house and they both nearly got hit with grenade if Steve didn't deflect it with his shield.

"Yep but it looks like you guys got everything under control" Steve lied

"**Yeah is that why everything's on fire" **Shouted Thor and Clint just laughed and Steve smiled.

"Thor finish them, everyone get under cover" Steve ordered and everyone did as he asked Natasha dropped under a table and Tony ducked under the stair case while Steve held up his shield to protect Clint and himself and the Hulk didn't even bother to move. Thor lifted his hammer and used his lighting and in one strike all of the HYDRA agents fell to the floor.

"You should of started with that" Tony said as he walked over to the others who were standing in the door way.

"Is everyone all right?" Steve asked as he looked his team up and down making sure no one was seriously injured but luckily they all just had scrapes and bruises nothing serious.

"Yeah were fine let's get out of here" Natasha said as the Hulk turned back into Bruce.

"Steve are you ok?" Bruce questioned remembering the explosion that occurred earlier.

"Yeah I'm alright let's just get out of here" Steve replied as he slowly made his way out the warehouse trying to hide the pain in his ribs and ankle while trying not to limp when he walked, but it was way too obvious .

"God Cap what happened?" Tony questioned as he watched the Soldier walk.

"Oh nothing" Steve replied trying not to sound weak and Tony just rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Here" Bruce said as he wrapped Steve's arm around his shoulder and to take some of the pressure off of his ankle.

"That doesn't look like nothing" Natasha pointed out as they walked onto the jet that Fury had waiting outside for them.

Bruce helped Steve sit down and Steve gasped in pain and quickly grabbed his ribs.

"Ok you have to tell me what happened to you?" Bruce said and he stood in front of Steve, watching him cautiously.

"There was an explosion right in front of us" Steve said as the pain in his ribs exploded and gasped for air.

"Deep breaths Steve deep breaths" Bruce reminded.

"Will he be ok?" Thor asked as he looked over at the Captain from his seat next to Tony.

"Yeah but I need to know what happened" Bruce replied.

"I think I know what happened" Clint said over his shoulder as he prepared the quinjet to take off.

"Well spill it bird brain we don't have to tell you twice" Tony said.

"Well from where I was all I saw was an explosion and at first I thought it was you Stark but when i went over there Steve was pinned to the ground by a huge branch from a fallen tree. His face look exactly like it does now with the red swollen spot on his cheek but it was bleeding before and I think he has broken a few ribs and has done some bad damage to his ankle" Clint explained.

"ok let's just take him the Tower, I think one of his ribs have punctured his lung which is bad" Bruce said as he took a seat next to the soldier.

"But he needs a hospital" Natasha pointed out.

"we can't take him to a hospital they will know who he is and the Avenger Tower has the best medical equipment in the country" Tony replied.

"Fine take us to the Tower Hawkeye" Natasha said.

"5 minutes till landing" Clint shouted.

"Our Captain is looking in quite a lot of pain" Thor pointed out.

"Hey Steve" Bruce said "You still with us?"

"mmm yeah" Steve mumbled still holding his ribs.

'_Beep beep beep' _

"What's that sound?" Tony asked looking over at Clint.

"Umm hold on guys we got 2 weird looking ships on our ass" Clint yelled.

"What does that mean?" Thor asked looking up from Steve to Clint.

"It means that it's going to get a little rough" Clint explained.

"Who is it?" Tony asked

"I have no idea I have never seen ships like it before, I don't think their locals" Clint said as one of the ships over took them slowly.

"oh god no!" Clint said in disbelief.

"What? Whats wrong?" Tony asked.

"Thor you know how you said Loki escaped? Yeah well I found him" Clint said eyeing off the ship that is now in front of them.

"what! I have to go get him" Thor said picking up his hammer.

"No we need to stay together" Natasha said grabbing Thor's shoulder even though she knew she would be able to hold him back considering his strength is greater than the super soldiers.

"She's right we have to stick together as a team" Clint said

"We're not team without our Captain and right now he looks like he is unconscious" Tony stated pointing to Steve.

"Oh god he is unconscious" Bruce said "How did we not notice?"

"Maybe because we were too busy arguing" Tony said.

"Guys shut up I need to concentrate, Tasha come here I could use your help" Clint shouted as Nat took a seat next to him.

"_Beep beep beep"_

"Crap" Clint muttered.

"What's going on feathers" Tony exclaimed

"Loki's ship has activated a machine gun and has locked us in" Clint shouted as a rainfall of bullets cover the front of the quinjet, but luckily enough for them Clint managed to dodge most of the bullets.

When all of a sudden a huge explosion occurred behind them. "What was that Barton?" Bruce asked

"ummm one of the bullets hit the ship behind us and exploded, friendly fire I guess" Clint replied with a smile.

"Was it Loki's ship? Thor asked.

"No. Loki has just taken off I can't see him any more though" Natasha said.

"So he retreated?" Tony asked

"yep sounds like it, obviously they didn't plan on getting one of their ships blown up" Clint said

"Just take us to the tower Steve needs medical attention" Bruce said.

"Roger that" Clint said sarcastically.

* * *

><p><em>He was back in 1943 on the train and all Steve could think of when he saw that big robot with the one of HYDRA's gun was protect Bucky. So he pulled up his shield and stood in front of Bucky then bang the robot fired and it hit his shield and rebounded off creating a huge gaping hole in the side of the train but the pressure from the hit made him slam into the other side of the train. "STEVE!" Bucky yelled and he quickly picked up the shield to protect Steve when the robot shot again and the force of the hit threw Bucky out the giant hole.<em>

"_BUCKY!" Steve shouted as he grabbed his shield and threw killing the robot. He quickly climbed out holding the side of the train __**"Bucky grab my hand"**__ he yelled but the handle Bucky was holding onto broke off just centimetres from Steve's fingers __**"No! Bucky"**__ Steve yelled as he watched his best friend fall to his death._

"Steve" voice said but he couldn't work out who it was. "Steve wake up" the voice said again.

"Whats going on Bruce" a different or the same voice said, he couldn't tell anymore.

"He's having some sort of nightmare" the voice said "Steve its ok, wake up, open your eyes" The voice said again. This time Steve opened his eyes and quickly sat up right.

"Hey its ok, slowly" Bruce said putting his hand on the Super soldiers shoulder.

"Where am I?" Steve questioned looking around the room

"You're in the Avenger Tower its ok your safe" Bruce said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Natasha asked from her seat by the side of his bed.

"Most of it but then I blacked out somewhere on the quinjet" Steve said

"ok that's good, we will keep you up to speed once you fully recover" Bruce said.  
>"So what injury's has our leader taken" Thor asked as he walked into the room followed by Tony and Clint.<p>

"He has broken a few ribs and one of them pierced his left lung but it is mostly healed now thanks to his serum, the bruises on his face are nearly gone but his ankle is badly damaged and he can't walk on it so you're stuck in bed for at least 2 days but considering your healing rate it would most likely be quicker" Bruce said.

"Wow Capsicle you got to stop getting in the way of missiles you're not Bruce for crying out loud" Tony said

"Yep I worked that out the hard way" Steve mumbled.

"Get some sleep Steve we will see how you are in the morning" Natasha said as they all exited the room.

But he didn't want to sleep because he would just think of Bucky, but it didn't make any sense he saw with his own eyes his best friend fall from the train in the mountains to the cold harsh ground and there was no way he would of survived that, I don't even think I would of survived that Steve said to himself softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Steve woke in panic _he was fighting HYDRA and Bucky was there but instead of Bucky helping him Bucky was fighting him and Steve couldn't fight back no matter how much he tried he wouldn't hurt his best friend_.

He quickly realised it was a dream and slowly lifted himself out of bed. He hasn't been out of bed for nearly 2 days and he was eager to get out of his room. He took a couple of steps carefully trying to see how much pressure he was able to put on his ankle before it hurt too much, but to his surprise he could walk on it quite well but there was still a pretty noticeable limp each step he took. He made his way towards the main living area. It was 10 o'clock but he didn't think anybody would be up yet because they all liked to sleep in when they weren't on missions.

He walked into the living area and noticed Thor standing on the balcony looking out over the city.

"Hey Thor what are you doing out here?" Steve asked as he walked over to the god.

"You don't look well Captain your limping" Thor pointed out.

"Nah im fine" Steve said as he reached the balcony door.

"You should be in bed"

"I've been in bed for 2 days, I'm pretty sure im fine" Steve protested "so how are you have you heard anything about Loki"

"How do you know about Loki?" Thor questioned

"Natasha kept me up to date with everything" Steve replied.

"Oh well I haven't seen him since the quinjet incident but I don't know if that is good or bad" Thor said as he turned to the Captain.

"I'm sure it's good" Steve said "I mean it's better than him trying to kill us"

"Yeah I guess your right" Thor said.

"Hey Capsicle, Point Break Fury wants to talk to us" Tony shouted from the lounge room. So the two made their way into the lounge room and Tony turned on a hologram and Fury appeared.

"I tell you this technology stuff is weird" Steve said as he and Thor joined the others in front of Fury.

"Rogers just the man I wanted to see" Fury said .

"Oh you're in trouble" Tony laughed as he elbowed Steve softly.

"Stark shut up!" Natasha said as she slapped him on the back of his head.

"Ouch" Tony said as he rubbed his head.

"no he's not in trouble Stark" Fury started "I wanted to know what happened"

"But we already told you what happened, its in our reports" Clint said.

"Yes I know but I would like to know what happened to Rogers"

"But we have told you that already" Tony argued.

"Just let Cap talk" Bruce said.

"Yes that would be nice, Cap please explain" Fury said.

Steve told Fury everything in detail, he even told him about Bucky and as expected Fury though he was hallucinating but he was sure it was him and but why would he be fighting for HYDRA and why would he call me his mission? Steve thought to himself.

"You were just seeing things Cap you were pretty injured" Clint said.

"No he was there I saw him" Steve argued.

"Are you feeling ok Captain?" Fury asked

"Yes I'm fine and no I wasn't imagining him, he smashed me in the face a half a dozen times and im pretty sure I wouldn't imagine that" Steve said

"You probably didn't imagine that but the man wasn't Bucky" Fury yelled as the hologram turned off.

"Steve you should go and rest" Bruce said softly as he placed his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"No I'm fine" Steve said as he left the room.

"Wow he really has his mind set to that guy was actually his friend from 1943" Clint said.

"Yeah he must have hit his head pretty hard" Tony said

"Yeah lets just hope this mystery guy doesn't come back" Natasha said.

* * *

><p>Steve was on his usual morning jog around the city when he heard a man scream.<p>

"HELP HELP! Get away from us!" the man yelled and Steve turned the corner to find a man no older than 35 standing with his hands in the air and a little girl about 8 year's old hiding behind him and that's when he saw it, the metal arm wrapped around a pistol pointing it at the family along with other man standing next to him holding a shot gun.

Steve quickly dashed in between the family and the men. "Put the gun down" Steve said fiercely.

"Put your hands up or the kid gets a bullet to the face" Bucky shouted as he pointed the gun towards the kid and the little girl screamed.

"No Bucky stop" Steve shouted.

"Stop calling me that" Bucky growled.

"But that's your name" Steve said still standing in a ready to attack position.

"Shut up and get in the van" Bucky yelled nodding towards the black van next to them.

"That's not going to happen" Steve said

"Fine" Bucky said he pulled the trigger. Steve quickly ducked in front of the kid just in time as the bullet hit his right arm and he screamed in pain grabbing his arm. He turned to the little girl and realised if he didn't take the bullet it would of the hit the kid in the head.

"Typical Captain America always putting others before himself" said the other man with a laugh.

"I would do that any day" Steve replied still holding his bleeding arm.

"Yeah and that's why you are so vulnerable Captain" the guy said as he walked to the side of the van and opened the door.

"Get in Captain or we will make you go in the hard way" the guy said.

"ok fine but you have to let this family go" Steve said holding his hands up in defeat.

"Yes they are no use to us" The man said as he grabbed Steve's injured arm and pulled him towards the van. "Now get in"

"That's not going to happen" Steve said as he kicked the guy in the stomach and threw him into the side of the van.

"Get him" Bucky yelled and man got back up and grabbed his shot gun and before Steve could even move the butt of the shot gun slammed into his face followed by a kick to the chest and he crashed to the ground hitting his head on the cement. It hurt like hell but he didn't have any time to recover when a metal arm grabbed him around the neck lifting him to his feet.

Steve tried to pull the metal fingers off his neck but they were too strong then Bucky slammed his fist into Steve's stomach and he groaned but then all of a sudden Bucky let go and fell to the ground. Standing behind him was the kids father holding a metal pipe up in the air but quickly dropped it when Steve dropped to the ground on his hands and knees and stared to cough harshly.

The man kneeled next to Steve and put his hand on the Captains back "are you ok? Someone call 911" the man yelled desperately.

"I'm ok don't call them" Steve moaned as he slowly moved himself into a sitting position. "are you two ok?" He questioned looking up at the man and the little girl

"Yeah we're fine she's a little shaken up though but who wouldn't be" the man said "Thank you for saving us Captain"

"No need to thank me you actually saved me" Steve said looking over at where the two unconscious men were meant to be, but they weren't there anymore and then a car door shut and the van took off and Steve sighed.

"That's ok it was the least I could do, my name is Ricky by the way" Ricky said.

"ok nice to meet you Ricky" Steve said as he watched the van disappear and he slowly stood up holding his arm.

"You need a doctor" Ricky pointed out.

"Yeah I know a great doctor" Steve said as he waved for a taxi.

"Thank you Captain" Ricky yelled as Steve got into the taxi.

"Can you take me to Avenger Tower" Steve asked.

"Omg your Captain America" the taxi driver said as he looked in the revision mirror.

"Hey eyes on the road" Steve ordered.

"Oh yeah sorry" the man replied. It was only 5 minutes later when they eventually got to Avenger tower and Steve hopped out "How much?" Steve asked as he opened his wallet.

"No free for the Captain" the driver said.

"I can't do that sir now how much?" Steve said again

"No it's free and it looks like you need to use your money to fix up your arm" the driver said as he waved and drove off before Steve could say anything.

There are still nice people in the world Steve thought to himself as he walked into the tower and clicked the button on the elevator he was hoping that no one was in the elevator as he just wanted to get to the main floor and ask Bruce to take the bullet out. After a minute the elevators door opened and Steve stepped inside "Jarvis Main floor" Steve ordered.

"Yes Sir" Jarvis replied and the doors started to shut.

"No wait" Tony yelled as he quickly slid into the elevator.

"oh hey didn't know it was you Cap, whow what happened?" Tony asked once he noticed Steve's arm.

"nothing" Steve said, he didn't feel like arguing at this moment his arm hurt and he was pretty sure he had some kind of concussion.

"No your shot who did this to you?" Tony questioned.

"I don't want to talk about it" Steve said as the elevator doors opened and Steve and Tony walked out "Jarvis where's Banner?"

"He's in the kitchen sir" Jarvis retorted and Steve made his way to the kitchen followed by Tony.

"Bruce" Steve said as he entered the kitchen and Bruce looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"god what happened" Bruce asked as he rushed over to the Captain and looked up at Tony.

"I swear I don't know anything" Tony stated as he put his hand up in defeat.

"Who did this to you?" Bruce asked as he finished wrapping Steve's wound.

Steve was about to say Bucky but then remembered that no one believes him and he didn't feel like arguing. "it was the man with the metal arm" Steve finally answered.

"Wait he was back again?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah but he got away" Steve said.

"We should probably call Fury" Bruce said.

"Yeah, Jarvis?" Tony called.

"Already did sir Fury is on his way now he wants everyone to meet in the meeting room in 10 minutes" Jarvis explained

* * *

><p>"So did you find out who this mystery guy is? And why he is trying to kill Captain America?" Clint asked<p>

"He's not trying to kill me, if he wanted to he would have done it by now" Steve said.

"So who is this guy? And what does he want with our Captain" Thor asked.

"Well Romenoff when under cover and she found out some information, so when she gets here she can tell you what she found" Fury said just as the door opened and Natasha walked in.

"**Tell me about the shooter?"** Natasha asked as she took her seat and looked over at Steve.

"**He's fast, strong and has a metal arm"** Steve said looking across at her.

"**Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists the ones that do call him the Winter Soldier he's credited over 200 assassinations in the last 50 years, he's a ghost you'll never find him."**

"Wait what does that mean?" Clint question with a confused look on his face.

"It means this guy is going to be impossible to catch" Tony explained.

"No not impossible because we have a few agents under cover following HYDRA'S every move, so soon we will know every little secret they have been hiding" Fury said.

"Now get some rest because when we find out where they are and what they want you guys are going to be there" Fury ordered.

"You are dismissed but Cap can you wait" Fury asked as everyone else left the room.

"whats the problem sir" Steve questioned

"You tell me" Fury replied

"I don't understand" Steve said confused.

"Perhaps this will jog your memory" Fury said as he turned on the tv. At first Steve wasn't sure what he was supposed to be seeing until he saw himself run in front of a family trying to stop Bucky (The Winter Soldier).

"this video footage was taken by a nearby shop's security camera" Fury explained.

"Yeah I know, that happened a few hours ago" Steve said.

"Yes but what you didn't notice was that they set the whole thing up to lure you in" Fury said.

"What do they want with me?" Steve asked

"I don't know but whatever it is they need you alive, so that gives me an idea" Fury said

"Whats the plan sir?" Steve asked.

"I don't think you're going to like it"

"Doesn't matter sir as long as we bring them down"

"Ok well I haven't thought it through but we could use that they need you alive to our advantage" Fury said

"So you want them to kidnap me sir" Steve asked still unsure how this is going to work.

"Yes we will put a tracker on you and then you will just go around like normal and they will come to you. When they come for you fight them as much as possible because the more of them that are gone the easier it will be and when they take you we will be able to track you to their hide out and then we will send back up" Fury explained "But not today, today you rest and get ready"

"So when will this mission start?" Steve questioned.

"Once we put a tracker on you somehow that's when it starts, it might take hours or even days before they come for you again, **so you need to keep both eyes open"** Fury said.

"Yes sir" Steve said as he walked out the room.

* * *

><p>Rogers can you give me your watch" Fury asked and Steve gave it to him. Fury took the battery out replaced it with a small Tracker that fitted nicely into the battery hole.<p>

"Now the tracker is on so make sure you don't take the watch off" Fury said as he gave Steve his watch.

"Jarvis call the others in here I need to tell them what is going on" Steve requested.

"Yes sir they are on their way" the AI replied.

"Wait your using Captain Rogers as bait?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah you could call it that" Fury said

"I have a bad feeling about this, they could kill him" Natasha stated.

"No they won't because whatever they want him from him, they need him alive" Fury said "Now you guys know what is going on, you are dismissed" and with that everyone walked out.

"Clint I don't like this idea I have a really bad feeling" Natasha whispered.

"Yeah me too but we have to trust that Fury and Steve know what they are doing" Clint said softly as he turned on the tv and sat on the couch.

"Mmm I hope they do" Natasha replied.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Fury would like you Agent Barton and Captain Rogers's assistance to stop a bank robbery about 10 miles from here, there's a quinjet waiting for you" Jarvis called.<p>

"A bank robbery really isn't that the polices job we don't do bank robberies we stop alien invasions" Tony complained.

"Sir would you like me to call Rogers and Barton?" The AI asked

"Yeah tell them to meet me on the roof in 10 and suit up" Tony replied.

* * *

><p>So where's Clint?" Steve asked as he walked onto the quinjet with Tony .<p>

"I don't know" Tony replied "Hey Hawk where r u?" He called through his earpiece.

"behind you" Clint yelled and Tony and Steve turned around to find Clint walking towards them.

They took their seats in the jet as it started to fly and then a hologram appeared in front of them and Fury's face appeared. "This is no ordinary robbery" Fury said.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked

"I mean you will be stopping a group of robots from robbing a bank"

"What! Are they the same robots from the robot invasion a while back?" Tony asked.

"Yes 5 of the robots escaped and are now trying to rob a bank so that means it's the job for The Avengers" Fury said.

"So why didn't Bruce or Thor or Nat come?" Clint questioned.

"Because Thor has gone back to Asgard at his father's requested and Banner and Romanoff are on the hellicarrier trying to find out what HYDRA are up to, so I didn't want them to be disturbed them. This mission is fairly simple you kill the robots and try to keep civilians away and out of harm. You guys could do this mission with your eyes closed." Fury said as the hologram turned off.

"So whats the plan Cap" Tony asked turning towards the soldier.

"We fight as a team, it's pretty simple kill the robots and keep civilians out of the way" Steve answered picking up his shield. "Were here, lets go"

Clint grabbed his bow and checked over his quiver again. The face shield of Tony's suit shut and they walked out the quinjet.

When they got outside they found the entire bank on fire and the 5 robots were destroying buildings and pretty much anything in their way.

"Well I don't think they were after the money" Tony said through his earpiece.

"Well they look a bit more upgraded than the ones from last time" Clint said, it was true the robots have gotten better armour and bigger guns that looked a lot more lethal.

"Well lets just stick to the plan and try to find a weakness" Steve yelled as one of robots started to run at him. He quickly swung his shield in front of him as the robot fired a shot at him and it bounced off his shield and hit one of the other robots that was also running towards him. The force of the hit made Steve fly into the side of a building and he fell to the ground.

"Cap" he heard Tony yell in his ear. He wasn't going to lie, when he hit the wall it killed but he didn't have much time to recover as the robot was still running towards him.

Then the robot just fell to the ground with a hole in the back of its head and behind it Tony stood in his iron man suit.

"thanks" Steve said as Tony helped him up.

'You alright?" Tony asked looking over Steve.

"Yeah but I think we just found there weakness" Steve said as he picked up his shield that was lying on the ground.

"Hey guys I think their weakness is their head" Clint called "The robot just died instantly when one of my arrows landed in the side of its head and exploded."

"Yeah so aim for their heads and this should be easy. 3 down 2 to go" Steve said.

Clint quickly ducked as the one of the robots threw a car door at him, it just missed his head by inches and he quickly grabbed one of his arrows and aimed directly for the robots head but before he could release the arrow a red, blue and white shield smacked it in the head leaving a massive dent and the robot fell to the ground and didn't move.

"I had him Cap" Clint said through his ear piece.

"sorry didn't see you there" Steve replied "Stark behind you"

Tony quickly turned around to be met with the robots hand and it grabbed him and threw him into the side of the building surprisingly the same building Steve had been thrown in a few minutes ago.

"Clint" Steve called as he watched the robot walk towards tony.

"**I got him"** Clint said calmly as he released his fingers from the sting of his bow and the robot fell with a thud.

"Stark are you alright" Steve called as he and Clint ran towards Tony who was already standing up.

"Umm hang on" Tony replied as his suit opened and Tony came out.

"That might need some fixing" Clint said as he looked at the suit that had a lot of smoke coming out.

"Yeah I need to work on that" Tony admitted.

"That was too easy" Clint said looking back at the 5 robots that were on the ground around them.

"Yeah way too easy there's got to be a catch like the robots self-destruct or something" Tony laughed.

"Well lets just get out of here I don't what to talk to all the reports like last time" Clint said

"Yep I agree" Tony said.

"Some things not right" Steve suddenly said, eyeing off the robots when he noticed a flashing red dot on the back of one of the robots and he quickly turned to the other robots to see the same flashing dot.

"Run!" Steve yelled but it was too late and all the robots exploded blasting the three avengers into the same building as before (for some reason that building wall kept getting Avengers thrown into it). Clint and Tony were lying next to each other unconscious.

Steve was lying on his back and pain rushed through his body when he tried to stand but he couldn't move his right leg and he looked down to find a huge chunk of cement lying on top of his leg, the explosion must of thrown it on top of me Steve thought. He let out a soft moaned when he slowly moved his body and turned his head to see if Tony and Clint were alright and found them both completely out of it, on the ground side by side they didn't seem to have any serious injuries of what he could see so that was pretty good. Then he saw his watch lying on the ground a few meters to his right, it was completely shattered and he doubted it was working.

At that moment a black van screamed around the corner and skidded to a stop right in front of the 3 avengers. Steve instantly recognised the car as the same one Bucky got away in a few days ago. He stirred and tried to move his leg from under the cement but it was no good and it only brought a lot of pain.

"We meet again Captain, did you like the little robots" Bucky said as he and two other HYDRA agents got out of the van.

"What do you want?" Steve questioned trying to sound strong.

"I'm not the one who wants you" Bucky replied.

"Who does then?" Steve asked curiously.

"I cant say" Bucky said.

"What do we do with these two?" Said one of the agents standing above Tony and Clint.

"Bring them as well the boss could use them" Bucky said and the agent tied Tony and Clint's hands up behind their backs.

"Hey leave them alone I'm the one you want not them" Steve shouted as he tried to move his leg again but got the same result.

"Yeah but they could be of some use to us" Bucky said "Put them in the back" and the two agents picked Tony and Clint up and chucked them in the back of the van.

"Your not going to get away with this" Steve yelled.

"Oh I think I am" Bucky spat and all Steve could see was a metal fist and then darkness.

* * *

><p>What the hell where am i? Why is it so dark? Tony thought to himself. Oh my eyes are closed, tony assumed and he slowly opened his eyes and he took in the room he was in.<p>

The room was pretty small only about 5 meters wide and 6 meters long, the walls were white and there was a wooden door on the other side of the room and there was a window directly next to it. It looked like he was in someone's house. He looked around trying to find Clint and Steve and found Clint lying on the ground unconscious about 3 meters away from him, but there was no super soldier in the room.

He tried to stand up but something was holding him down and he realised he was chained to the wall behind him.

"Shit!" Tony swore as he sat back down leaning against the wall, when Clint moaned.

"Hey Barton" Tony said looking over at Clint "Clint you with me?"

He heard someone say his name but couldn't work out where the voice came from he couldn't concentrate his left arm killed and he was pretty sure it was broken.

"Oi Hawk" Tony said again

"Yeah, where are we?" Clint mumbled as he used his right arm to sit himself up against the wall and placed his injured arm on his lap.

"Not sure in someone's house though" Tony replied.

"Who's?" Clint asked.

"Don't know but im guessing whoever they are they aren't friendly" Tony said.

"where's Steve?" Clint questioned once he realised he wasn't with them.

"Not sure, do you think this is HYDRA who kidnapped us?" Tony asked.

"Yep defiantly" Clint said with a little wince, which he hoped Tony didn't notice.

"Hey what's wrong?" Tony asked obviously he heard.

"My arm" Clint said softly

"Where?" Tony asked trying to look at Clint's arm and Clint held his arm up a little so Tony could see. How could he not see it, his arm was swollen and defiantly broken.

"Ouch yeah that's broken" Tony stated the obvious.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Clint said as he leaned his head against the wall.

"I knew those robots would self-destruct" Tony said kind of happy with himself.

"yeah well congratulations, now genius how do we get out of here?" Clint asked.

"Yes I agree I am a genius but I got no fricken clue" Tony admitted with a sigh "the chains are too strong and even if we did manage to break them I bet they have the place surrounded"

"Did you hear that?" Clint interrupted looking around the room.

"Hear what?" Tony asked confused turning to Clint.

"shhh!" Clint hushed.

Then they heard shouting coming from behind the door. They couldn't understand what the people were saying but then they heard a loud thump! and then a scream.

"Was that Rogers?" Tony questioned when more shouting started and then there was a big bang as Steve was thrown into the wall/window and the glass shattered.

They couldn't see Steve through the window but estimated him to be on the ground and they looked at each other with worried faces.

"You had enough yet Super Soldier?" asked an angry voice coming from behind the wall.

"**I can do this all day**" they heard Steve say and they sighed a sigh of relief with a small smile. Then they heard another scream but it wasn't from Steve it was from one of the HYDRA soldiers, Tony assumed Steve just punched the man in the face and he laughed to himself, then there was loud gun shot and a loud moan, which made Tony go quiet.

"Your lucky the boss wants you alive" Said the same angry voice.

Then the door opened and Bucky walked in along with 4 HYDRA soldiers "Ok its time to go" ordered one of the soldiers as they walked towards the two avengers. That's when they realised the guy with the metal arm was the person Steve kept saying was his friend back from the 40's.

"What did you do to Steve?" Tony shouted

"Just something to slow him down so he doesn't cause too much trouble for the boss" said one of the soldiers.

"Who's is this boss guy?" Clint asked

"You will find out soon" said a different soldier and that's when Clint noticed the man with the metal arm wasn't talking.

"Hurry up and grab them the boss is waiting" Bucky hissed, as he walked out the room.

"yeah that's not going to happen" Tony spat as he kicked the soldier who tried to grab him.

"Ok we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice" said the soldier once he got his balance.

"What do you think Clint?" Tony asked sarcastically looking over at Clint.

"The hard way sounds like fun" Clint teased.

"Yeah the hard way is always the funnest way" Tony agreed looking up at the soldier in front of him.

"C'mon give me your best hit" Clint taunted and that's when a fist coming towards his face and he was out cold.

"Hey get away from him" Tony yelled as the soldiers unlocked the chains on Clint's wrist and picked him up.

"What are you going to do about it" One of the soldiers teased as he started walking towards Tony.

"Leave them alone" came a staggered voice from the door way and they all turned around to be met with Steve who was bleeding pretty heavily from his chest, which Tony expected to be from when him and Clint heard the gunshot.

He was standing there holding a AK-47 and before the soldiers could even move Steve fired at the soldier next to Tony and lunged at the nearest soldier and knocked him out with one punch.

"Cap watch out" Tony yelled but before Steve knew it Bucky ran through the door and kicked him in stomach, Steve fell to the floor but got up quickly.

"**Bucky, you've know me your whole life**" Steve said

"**No I don't**" Bucky shouted as he punched Steve in the face with his metal fist.

"**Your name is James Buchanam Barnes**" Steve said once he got his balance.

"**Shut up**" Bucky yells as he swung his fist at Steve but he blocked it.

"**I'm not going to fight you your my friend**" Steve said as he slowly got to his feet. But wasn't quick enough as Bucky rammed into him and pinned him to the ground.

"**Your my mission**" Bucky spat as he slammed his metal fist into Steve's face over and over again until all Steve felt was the sheer agony of pain before darkness over took him.


	4. Chapter 4

It sounded like he was in a car but he couldn't be sure the only thing he was sure of was that his arm really hurt and he could barely move it.

"Hey Barton" he heard Tony say as someone softly kicked him in the foot.

"Clint wake up" he heard Tony say again so he listen to him and opened his eyes to find himself on the ground of some sort of van. He tried to move but realised he was tied to the ground with some sort of chains around his ankles.

"About time you woke up" Tony said and Clint completely forgot he wasn't alone and turned to Tony, who had a blood running down his cheek from a cut above his eye brow.

"How long was I out?" Clint said softly.

"A few hours, I was starting to get pretty board, you and Cap aren't very good company when your unconscious." Tony said looking at Steve who was lying on the floor of the van. You could see the blood on chest that has soaked through his suit and he was really pale, like just as pale as he was when he got shot by one of the robots guns a few weeks ago.

"He looks pale" Clint pointed out now looking at soldier.

"Yeah I know I've been watching him for the past few hours" Tony said

"What does HYDRA want with him?" Clint questioned

"I don't know but whatever it is I don't think its going to be good" Tony stated.

They sat there in silence for another hour neither of them taking their eye off Steve who still hasn't woken up. When suddenly the van screeched to stop and they heard more shouting and the two avengers exchanged glances as the van door opened.

"Oh you're awake Agent Barton finally, unlike your friend there" said one of the soldiers looking at the three avengers.

"Hurry up and bring them inside the boss is waiting" Bucky said from behind the soldier.

"Don't even think about touching me" Tony snapped as the soldier tried to grab him.

"Ok fine its either you two come with me or you Captain gets another bullet" said the soldier pointing a gun towards Steve.

"Fine" Tony muttered not wanting Steve to suffer any more than he already has.

"Good lets go"

Tony and Clint were walking (more like being pushed) down a long corridor of a huge fancy mansion that made Tony's mansion in Malibu look really poor. They had their hands chained in front of their body with two soldiers on either sides of them and another three soldiers a few meters in front. Two of them were holding Steve while the other (which was Bucky) was leading the way down the corridor, until they reached a steel door at the end of the hall way and walked in. The room was fairly big with small table in the middle of the room which had a bunch of weapons on it, it also had a chair next to it and had a bunch of chains hanging from the wall and a few chains chained to the ground next the wall.

The soldiers pushed Clint and Tony onto the ground near the wall and tied their ankles and arms with the chains and they couldn't move. Clint moaned as they tightened the chains on his broken arm and kicked them away.

Two of the soldiers tied the unconscious soldier to the metal chair; they chained his legs to the chair legs and chained his arms to the back of the chair. His head fell forward and was resting against his chest.

"What do you want with us?" Tony shouted watching them tighten the chains on Steve's legs.

"I'm not the one who wants you" Bucky said from the small table and Tony and Clint sat there confused. If he doesn't want anything with us who does? Tony thought to himself.

"Than who does?" Clint questioned, thinking the same thing as Tony.

"I do" came a familiar evil voice and they turned to see Loki walking into the room. Clint's muscles tightened and tried to sit up straighter to seem stronger. He felt Tony do the same thing next to him as they watched Loki walk towards them.

"So its been a while hasn't it?" Loki asked as he stood in front of the two avengers.

"Not long enough" Tony muttered and Clint couldn't help but smile at Starks sharp comment. But that comment got him a swift kick from Loki in the stomach.

"Still haven't lost your stupid sense of humour have you Stark" Loki laughed.

"What do you want?" Clint snapped "Why did you kidnap us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Loki paused for a moment looking at Tony and Clint who had a confused look on their faces "I want my septer back its one of a kind and I know SHIELD have it. I also want the super soldier's serum and the only way to get your Captain to do what I want is use you two as leverage" Loki said with a slight smile. "after the events with the chaturi I have witnessed firsthand on what that super soldier can do and I must say I am very impressed"

"Why don't you just control his brain like what you did in New York instead of going through all this trouble?" Clint said

"Because I need my septer to do that and I don't have my septer" Loki shouted as he walked over towards Steve.

"You know his serum can't be reproduced right?" Tony questioned.

"I will find a way." Loki stated "I want to see how much his body can handle before its get critical and to see how fast he heals. Then I'll try and reproduce it"

"So you're going to run test's on him" Clint asked

"If that's what you mortals call torture, then yes" Loki said with a laugh "I will be back later hopefully your Captain will be awake by then. Remember I can see everything" Loki said as nodded towards a small security camera above the door and he, Bucky and the HYDRA soldiers walked out the room and slammed the metal door behind them.

"God I hate that guy" Tony spat.

"He's not a guy he is a fricken demi-god" Clint muttered.

"Yeah that's so much better" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"how long until SHIELD realise we are gone and help us?" Clint asked leaning his head on the wall behind him.

"SHIELD doesn't even know we are here" Tony replied

"But Cap had a tracking device" Clint argued

"Yeah he had one on his watch but it looks like they found it because he isn't wearing it" Tony replied and Clint sighed heavily.

"So what do you think they have planned for him?" Clint asked.

"To be honest I don't know but I think it will have something to do with those chains on the wall and most likely the table full of weapons" Tony answered eyeing off the table in the middle of the room. From what he could see there was a couple guns, knuckle busters, a small knife and a whip on the table. How the hell where they going to get out of this one, Tony thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Jarvis call Fury. We found something he needs to see. Doc you need to see this too" Natasha said as she looked up from the computer towards Bruce who is on his laptop at the kitchen bench.<p>

"Yes of course Agent Romanoff" The AI replied.

"Why what did you find?" Bruce questioned and he walked over to her.

"You remember when we saw Loki the other day?" She questioned

"yeah why?" Bruce asked jumbled.

"And you remember the man with the metal arm" She added.

"Yes skip to the point" Bruce rushed

"Well they are working for HYDRA and it doesn't look good" She explained.

"Ok" Bruce said still a bit confused.

"Jarvis put this video up" Natasha ordered as a hologram appeared in front of them.

"Pause it" she said.

"What's this?" Bruce asked.

"This is a video recorded by a civilian who was hiding in his house from robots. I haven't seen the whole video only the first bit" she explained and Bruce nodded.

"Ok play" she said as the video played.

They stood there watching the video shocked. HYDRA have kidnapped Clint, Tony and Steve!

"We need Fury now" Bruce said as the video disappeared.

"He is 5 minutes away sir" Jarvis said.

"Ok who long ago was this video taken?" Bruce asked.

"Umm Jarvis can you work it out?" Natasha asked.

"Yes this video was captured 5 hours ago" Jarvis replied.

"ok they couldn't have gotten fare" Natasha pointed out.

"We really need Fury" Bruce said.

* * *

><p>He could hear soft voices talking to each other. The voices sounded so familiar but he couldn't focus on them the only thing on his mind was the incredible burning coming from his chest. He couldn't really remember much of what had happened after the robots self-destructed most of it was jumbled up memories and he could put them together.<p>

He tried to focus on what the two voices were saying but the pain in his chest was too much to handle. He tried to move but he was chained to a chair and that little movement caused his chest to explode in furious pain and he let out a painful moan and opened his eyes. He was in some sort of basement that had cement floors and walls and a metal door. He was chained to a chair by his legs and arms and a few meters way was a small table.

"Hey Cap you ok?" someone said to his left and he turned to see Tony and Clint chained to the floor/wall.

"Are you guys ok?" Steve asked more concerned about them then himself.

"Yes Cap we are fine, what about you? You got shot how bad is it?" Tony asked.

"I'm ok its healing already so it won't bother me for very long" Steve replied. They sat there silent for a while when Steve asked "What happened?"

"Well we kind of got kidnapped" Clint started

"yeah I worked that out from the chains" Steve responded

"yeah and HYDRA's leader is -you're not going to believe this- Loki" Tony added.

"What?" Steve said surprised

'Yep and he wants to know where his septer is and I don't think we are going anywhere until he gets it. Oh and he also wants to re-create your serum and we are on camera so don't say anything that might get us in trouble" Tony said with a nod towards the camera above the door.

10 minutes later the door creaked open and the three avengers looked up to see Bucky and a soldier walk in.

"About time someone came I was getting scared you guys forgot about us" Tony said and Clint let out a small laugh. Typical Stark always trying to lighten the mood and annoy the heck out of the enemy.

"Ok. This will be nice and quick and no one will get hurt if you cooperate Captain" Bucky said as he stood in front of Steve.

"You know me Buck. HYDRA are controlling you" Steve pleaded but all that did was make Bucky angry and he punched Steve in his exposed midsection.

"Don't call me that!" Bucky shouted "Now lets start this again. Where is Loki's septer?"

Steve didn't answer all he did was stare at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I know you know where it is, now tell me!" Bucky yelled he was getting more frustrated by the second.

Steve does know where the septer is but there's no way he would tell Bucky or Loki because Loki is very dangerous with it. Fury actually has the septer and who knows what Loki would do to him, so as if he was going to tell him.

"No" Steve said strongly and Clint knew exactly what was coming next before it even happened.

Bucky clenched his fist and punched Steve in the side of his face and his face grimace in pain.

"Hey leave him alone" Tony shouted and then the HYDRA soldier slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Tony questioned and he got slapped again.

"ok that hurt" Tony admitted as he stared at the soldier next to him.

"Last chance Captain where is the septer" Bucky asked as he grabbed the knife off the table and pushed it up against Steve's neck in one quick move.

Clint and Tony were so helpless they couldn't do anything but watch and their hearts thumped in chest not wanting to see what would happen next.

"Where is it?" He interrogated and pressed the knife harder against Steve throat that it started to bleed a little.

"I don't know" Steve choked and that's when Bucky tightened his grip on the knife and pulled it away from Rogers throat and slammed it into the top of his right thigh.

Steve cried out in pain while Tony and Clint looked away starting to feel sick, not wanting to see their Captain in this position. Then Bucky slowly pulled the knife out of Steve's bleeding thigh and Steve's face grimaced in agony.

"Undo his chains" Bucky ordered as he looked at the HYDRA soldier next to Tony.

"yes sir" the soldier said with a smile and that made Clint and Tony afraid of what they going to do.

The soldier undid the chains and Steve jumped up in a flash knocking the soldier to the ground before he could even move. He quickly limped over towards the fallen soldier and punched him in the temple killing him in one hit.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Bucky said a few meters away from him still holding the knife.

"You taught me to stand up for myself, Your my friend. **please don't make me do this**" Steve said

"Your my mission" Bucky spat as he lunged at Steve. Steve's right leg slowed him down and wasn't able to dodge Bucky. They both fell to the ground and Bucky pinned Steve down and held the knife to Steve's throat.

"NO!" Clint yelled yanking on his chains but it saw no use.

'Get of him" Tony shouted but it was no use he wasn't paying attention to them he was only focused on the man he had a knife against.

"**Then finish it, cause I'm with you till the end of the line**" Steve said softly. He watched Buckys facial expression change dramatically his eyes turned from a killing assassin to the old Bucky Steve remembered.

Bucky paused for a few seconds staring at Steve. When he suddenly dropped the knife and started to rapidly punch the Captain in the stomach a dozen times with his metal arm and then once he thought he had punished him enough he stood and walked out the room. Leaving the soldier lying on the floor coughing up blood, not moving.

He slammed the door shut and stormed down the corridor. He couldn't get that one sentence out of his brain 'I'm with you till the end of the line' he had heard that before. It sounded so similar and then it hit him.

_He was following a blonde man towards a house, oh wait that's Captain America but the name Steve Rogers sounded familiar. By the look of things it was probably around the 40's or 50's. Steve was really skinny and small. Then he turned around to say something to him. "Thank you Buck but I can get by on my own" Steve said . He looked like he was upset but he cant remember why._

"_Yeah but you see the thing is you don't have too, because I'm with you till the end of the line pal" I said with my hand on Steve's shoulder._

"Hey are you listening to me" Someone said and Bucky snapped out of his flash back to see Loki standing in front of him.

"Yeah sorry boss" Bucky said but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Steve.

"How did it go with him?" Loki asked

"Not well he just said he doesn't know where it is sir" Bucky started "Maybe he doesn't know where it is"

"Nonsense he knows exactly where it is but he doesn't what to tell us" Loki said

"So what are we going to do? He doesn't care if we hurt him" Bucky asked

"Then we won't just hurt him there's two other avengers in the room and I bet the Captain wouldn't like it if they got hurt" Loki said "You take a break you look like you haven't slept in a while. I will go and try get it out of him"

It was true he hasn't slept in a while and he felt like he needed it to clear him mind from Steve.

'yes sir" Bucky said as he walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

He was lying on the floor coughing up blood his back was facing Tony and Clint. His entire mid-section hurt and his thigh was just in constant pain.

"God Cap are ok?" Tony asked it was probably one of the most stupidest questions he has ever asked because it pretty clear he wasn't ok.

"Cap. Steve" Clint called.

"yeah I'm fine" Steve mumbled as he slowly sat himself up holding his thigh tightly. Tony and Clint could see the blood covering his hand and the floor and didn't really want to see how much was on the actual wound.

"Do you think we are stupid cap?" Tony questioned.

Steve just let out a small moan and stood himself up and limped towards his friends.

"You don't have a key genius" Tony said

"Don't need one" Steve said as he nelt down next to Clint and snapped the chains.

Clint let out a small gasp when Steve bumped his broken arm.

"What's wrong?" Steve quickly asked.

"Nothing it's just my arm it's kind of broken" Clint said

Steve looked down and he was right Clint's arm was swollen and had bruises all over it.

"I'm sorry" Steve apologised and Clint was about to say something but Toy cut them off.

"Hey I don't mean to get in the middle of you little conversation but Can and you get these chains off me before that Bucky guy comes back" Tony asked.

Steve stood and hobbled over to Tony and snapped his chains off and Tony stood up quickly.

"Thank you now how do we get out of here?" Tony questioned just as the door opened and about 5 HYDRA soldiers marched in along with Loki.

Steve quickly stood up (Well as quickly as he could).

"This isn't good" Clint muttered.

The soldiers stood in a line blocking the door and Loki stood in front of them.

"Well you guys are smarter than I think" Loki admitted

"What do you want?" Clint questioned as he moved so he was standing next to Steve.

"I have already told you what I want and you're not going anywhere until I them" Loki said

"Well you're out of luck because you can't reproduce the serum and we aren't going to tell you where your precious septer is" Tony explained.

"Well then guys chain them up" Loki said as he walked behind the wall of soldiers and they all ran towards the 3 avengers.

Tony quickly slammed one of the soldiers into the wall knocking him out. Well that was easy Tony thought to himself.

Most of the soldiers went for Steve but he fought back grabbing one of them by the arm and throwing him into another and before they could recover, Steve smashed his fist into both of there temples knocking them out.

Clint probably the only of them actually thinking, ran straight to the table full of weapons he picked up the small gun.

"Stark" Clint yelled "catch" as he threw the gun to Tony and he caught in and quickly made short work putting a bullet in the man in front of him.

Clint grabbed the other hand gun and turned to see Loki fighting with Rogers on the other side of the room. But then another soldier snuck up behind him and kicked his legs out from underneath him and he fell to the ground and landed on his injured arm and let out a scream but swiftly pointed his gun at the soldier and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Loki had him trapped in a corner and thumped his head into the side of the wall and for a while his vision went blurry and he fell to the ground with a groan.<p>

"Cap!" Tony yelled as he pointed the gun at Loki but lifted the half conscious Soldier up in front of him. Basically using Captain America as a human shield and by that point Clint was standing next to Tony with his gun aimed at Loki's head.

"Not so smart now are you" Loki teased and Steve moaned in his arms fighting to stay conscious.

"Be a man and put him down" Clint ordered

"You cant order me around Agent Barton and I'm not a man I'm a god" Loki said

"No you're a coward" Tony said.

"You humans think you are better than me?" Loki said.

"Oh we don't think we know" Tony said and at that moment Steve broke free from Loki's arms and punched him in the face. Knocking him to the ground but Loki got up faster than Steve thought and slammed him into the wall, making his head hit the wall with a lot of force and he fell to the ground

"Gas now" Loki shouted and then the air vents opened and released a lot of gas.

This distracted Tony and Clint and Loki disappeared through all the fog from the gas.

"What is this stuff?" Tony questioned.

"Sleeping gas" Clint muttered, he knew what was coming next. Then he heard a soft moan and realised Steve was lying on the floor in front of them

"Cap" Clint said but he was beginning to feel very tired all of a sudden. Then he heard someone fall behind him and he turned to see Tony on the ground asleep and that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"When was this video recorded?" Fury questioned.<p>

"about 5 hours ago" Bruce replied.

"Do you know where they went?" Fury asked

"No sir but there might be some clues at the bank" Natasha said.

"Ok well lets go" Fury ordered.

* * *

><p>Why is everything black? Am I dead? Tony wondered.<p>

Then there was a loud scream and he knew he wasn't dead but he didn't want to open his eyes because as soon as he did he knew there would be pain. So he just tried to focus on the voices around him.

"Tell me where my septer is and this will all be over Captain" a strange voice said. Who is that? Who's Captain?

Oh right that's Loki's voice and Captain? I am so stupid that's Steve obviously.

"I'm never going to tell you" Steve said but there was a loud thump and a painful moan.

Then there was a softer moan coming from his left. Was that Clint?

He forced his eyes open slowly and turned his head to find Clint sitting next to him. He was slowly gaining consciousness and he was chained to the wall behind him and then he realised he was chained too. Damn it not again, he thought to himself.

He turned his head again remembering Steve's scream. He looked to where he thought the noise was coming from and saw Steve half hanging from the wall. His arms were tied with chains from the roof and his feet were just touching the ground. Loki must have ripped off the top part of Steve's suit because all he was wearing was his suit pants. You couldn't see one spot of his skin that didn't have blood or bruises on it. But luckily his thigh had stopped bleeding but he has a new wound that went right across his stomach, it was inflamed and was bleeding and looked quite painful.

"Just wait until your little buddies wake up and then you will tell me where it is" Loki promised as he walked to the table and picked up a baseball bat that was covered in spikes.

"Well until they wake up lets have some fun" Loki said with a grin.

Steve yanked furiously on his chains and then there was cracking sound, he looked up to see the chains slightly bent. So he continued to yank on them. He was so focused on the chains he didn't notice Loki walk up to him with the bat until it was too late.

With all his force Loki smashed the bat into Steve's left shoulder. There was a horrible cracking noise and a pop. Then an ear piercing scream. Loki stood back laughing as he watched Captain America scream in agony.

All Tony could do was watch shocked. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and his face screwed up in pain. His shoulder was clearly dislocated and was bleeding from the spikes and had a lot of swelling already.

* * *

><p>His shoulder killed and having his arm above his head chained didn't help either. He opened his eyes again to see Loki standing in front of him with a big smile on his face.<p>

"Let me guess you're still not going to tell me are you Captain" Loki said.

"Your damn right" was all Steve said and then the bat came again but this time it hit him right in the ribs.

Steve grinded his teeth together trying to stop himself from screaming and then the bat came again and again in the same spot, until he heard a crunch and that's when he could hold it in any longer and he let a blood curdling scream.

"What's going on?" Clint whispered quickly as he began to open his eyes. He wasn't happy with what he saw. Steve was hanging from the wall/roof and was only just touching the floor with Loki in front of him. He had lots of blood and bruises all over his body and he was even paler. What had happened to him? He could see Steve's shoulder was visibly dislocated and he was moaning softly.

"Well Loki has taken a liking to that bat" Tony softly answered not wanting Loki to know they were awake but apparently he didn't say it soft enough and Loki turned with a huge grin on his face.

"Good your awake" Loki said as he walked back to the table and put the bat down and picked up one of the knuckle busters and put it on.

"Don't you touch them" Steve said with a grimace.

"Fine you first then" Loki said as he walked up to him and punched him in his thigh making it bleed even more and Steve let out a soft moan.

"Now who's next?" Loki said walking towards Clint and Tony.

"You still trying to find your magic septer?" Tony teased.

"Yes and would you like to tell me where it is?" Loki asked.

"I don't know where it is but even if I did I wouldn't tell you" Tony spat

"Wrong answer" Loki said as he punched Tony in the face.

"God damn it you got a good swing" Tony admitted shaking his head.

"Must take after your brother then" Clint added and that comment got him a punch in the face as well.

"Get away from them" Steve yelled.

He knew he had a few broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and he probably looked worse than he actually was but he wouldn't let Loki hurt his friends more than he already has, no matter the cost. He wanted to kill Loki once he got the chance for everything he has done to them and Bucky, he would make Loki pay. But he knew he could never actually kill Loki even though he wanted to so bad, he would never bring himself to do that, and it would crush Thor's heart. Loki is Thor's brother (Well step brother) and even though Loki has betrayed him various of times Thor still believes there is good left in him, just like Steve still believes Bucky is still in the Winter Soldier he saw it in his eyes change before and he isn't going to give up.

"Always putting others before yourself" Loki said as he walked back to the table and placed the knuckle busters down.

Oh this isn't going to be good Clint though as he watched Loki pick up a whip.

"ok I can see your not going to tell me where my septer is so lets see how much your serum can handle then" Loki said as he pulled clicked a button on the table which made the chains holding Steve turn so now he had his back to Loki.

Oh great this just keeps getting better and better Steve thought to himself as he tried to turn and face Loki but his shoulder wouldn't let him and he moaned in pain.

At that moment Loki thrashed the whip right in Steve's exposed back. Clint and Tony both watched helplessly, neither of them could do anything to stop it no matter how much they screamed Loki just kept thrashing the whip over and over again. He thrashed the whip so many times the two avengers have lost count. Loki finally stopped when the metal door screeched open. He took a quick look at Steve's back and was happy with what he saw. His back was covered in blood a massive scrapes and bruises.

"Sir can I have a word?" Bucky asked at the door.

* * *

><p>He never ended up going to sleep no matter how much he tried, his brain kept sending flash backs through his head until it got to the point where he could remember nearly everything from his past. He remembered Steve both before and after the serum, he remembered his childhood and he recalled most of the war.<p>

He looked across to Loki who was standing in front of something on the other side of the room, he couldn't work out what it was until Loki walked to the table and clicked the button again. Revealing a battered and bruised Steve. Seeing Steve like that made his stomach turn, even though Steve wasn't the skinny little kid anymore he was still human and Bucky's best friend if Steve ever forgave him for hurting him. He couldn't see Steve's eyes as the soldiers head was lowered which was probably for the best.

Every bit of him just wanted to kill Loki right then and there but he knew he couldn't by himself and if he tried and failed then the 3 avengers and himself will be as good as dead with no way to escape. So he forced himself not to and tried not to look at Steve as it would make him just want to kill Loki even more for hurting him.

"What is it Winter?" Loki asked still standing at the table looking at Steve.

"Well your meeting with the bosses starts in an hour, I got a jet out the back waiting for you and have 2 of the best pilots" Bucky said.

"Oh I thought the meeting wasn't until tomorrow" Loki said

"No the bosses moved it forward I don't know why though" Bucky said

"Ok i just need to finish something before I go" Loki said as he grabbed the knuckle busters again.

Oh god what's he going do? Bucky thought to himself as Loki walked towards Tony and Clint and sure enough he took a mean swing at Clint right in his jaw and then there was a crunch and Clint screamed.

Pain burst through the right side of his jaw. He was pretty sure his jaw was fractured by this point, the only good thing is that his arm didn't hurt as bad anymore but he knew that wouldn't last very long.

"Hey get off of him" Tony yelled at Loki then Loki turned towards him and hit him on his left cheek and he grimaced pain.

"Loki stop" came a staggered voice behind him and he turned to see Steve staring right at him still hanging from the chains covered in scrapes, blood and bruises.

"What did you just say to me?" Loki asked angrily

"Get away from them" Steve said again.

Oh no Steve stop talking Bucky whispered to himself, as Loki strolled to the captain and slammed the knuckle busters into Steve's dislocated shoulder and he screamed in agony.

Loki just stood there with a huge smirk on his face obviously he enjoys causing the captain pain.

"Undo his chains" Loki ordered as he glanced at the winter soldier.

"Yes sir" Bucky replied walking into the room. He didn't dare look Steve in the eyes he kept his head down and undid the chains.

Steve fell to the ground with a loud groan and Bucky took a few steps back. He desperately wanted to kneel next to Steve and see if he was ok but he knew he couldn't unless he wanted to get them all killed.

Pain rushed through his entire body, he had landed on the cement with his injured shoulder first. The pain was incredible he wasn't sure if he could stand but he had to try. He couldn't let his teammates down, he was the captain and he had to be strong no matter how much it hurt.

"Get up Captain" Loki ordered harshly and Steve slowly managed to stand but couldn't keep his balance and leaned against the wall to steady himself.

Clint and Tony were quite amazed that Steve managed to stand but it didn't last very long when Loki rapidly punched Steve in the stomach numerous times and Steve fell to his hands and knees and started to throw up.

Pleased with himself Loki threw the knuckle busters onto the table and stared to walk out the room.

"Do what you want with them, have some fun. I don't know how long I will be so once your done chain them up" Loki said

"Yes sir" Bucky replied

"Oh and remember I'm always watching" Loki said as he pointed to the camera and walked out of the room and shut the door behind himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint and Tony eyed Bucky curiously but then remembered Steve was on the ground.

"Cap" Clint yelled but he didn't answer he just kept coughing, still on the ground.

The first thing Bucky did was lock the door, which made the 2 avengers more curious. What was he going to do? Why did he lock the door?

Then he walked to the table and picked up a phone and put it in his pocket and looked towards the Clint and Tony.

"Loki can see through the camera but he can't hear us talk" Bucky said still standing by the table.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"Going to get you guys out of here" Bucky replied.

"What?" Clint asked, he wasn't sure if he heard him correctly.

"There's not time to explain" Bucky began "in about an hour Loki will realise there is no meeting and he will come back and I can't tell what he would do to you guys and me"

"How do we know you're not tricking us? Why should we trust you?" Tony asked he didn't trust this Bucky guy one bit and didn't want to put his life in this man's hands.

"You can trust him" Steve said his voice sounded weak and he looked weaker. He was standing well actually he was leaning against the wall with his arm held around his stomach. Clearly he couldn't move his shoulder much which wasn't a surprise.

"Steve you need to sit down for a while or until I work out a plan" Bucky ordered but he didn't move towards Steve even though he wanted to but if he did Loki will see and realise what is happening.

"I got a plan" Steve said

"Finally the star-spangled man with a plan actually has a plan" Tony said

"What's plan?" Bucky asked

"Well hopefully Loki isn't watching us at this very moment. Buck do exactly what I say ok?" Steve said and Bucky nodded.

"Grab the gun and shoot the camera" Steve ordered and with that Bucky swiftly picked the gun up and with one shot the camera was destroyed.

"Ok good now Loki can't see us but we need to move quickly in case he saw what you just did, now untie Clint and Tony" Steve said and Bucky ran over to the 2 avengers and undid there chains.

They both stood up a bit wobbly at first but got their balance. Clint held his broken arm to his chest to try and rest it a bit.

"There's at least 20 HYDRA soldiers still in the building" Bucky said

"Then we will have to get past them, is there anything we could escape in once were out of this building? Like a car or jet?" Steve asked

"Yeah there should be a jet on the roof still" Bucky said

"Well lets go we are running out of time" Steve said as he tried to walk but nearly collapsed and leaded back against the wall with a soft groan. Bucky put his arm around Steve's uninjured shoulder and helped him walk to Clint and Tony who had just grabbed the two guns.

"There's no more guns anywhere is there" Clint asked

"Yeah follow me" Bucky said as he walked out the room with his arm around Steve's back supporting him.

They opened the door and looked down the hallway, it was fairly dark a few small lights on the walls but that was it. They started to make their way down the hall way when Bucky stopped and opened a metal door to his left.

He let go of Steve but making sure he was ok before he walked into the room. the 3 avengers followed and found out that this room was the weapons room.

"Take your pick" Bucky said as he grabbed a hand gun and placed it in his gun holster then he grabbed a shot gun and slung it over his shoulder.

Clint put the small gun he had in his gun holster on his leg and he scanned the weapons for a bow but there want any. He felt sad but then remembered even if there was a bow he wouldn't be able to use it because of his arm. So he grabbed another pistol and a few grenades.

Tony grabbed mini machine gun and a tazer. He didn't know if he really needed the tazer but he always wanted to use once.

Out the corner of his eye he spotted what looked like Steve's shield but a grey and probably not as strong version.

"Hey Cap catch" Tony said as he threw the shield to Steve and he caught it with his right arm (because his left arm was completely useless unless they could pop his shoulder back in, but that might take up some time that they didn't have).

"Thanks but it's not the same" Steve confessed

"Yeah well you will have to make do" Tony replied as a loud siren echoed through the halls.

"_Sh_it! they know" Bucky paused looking back at the 3 avengers "that's our que to leave, ready?"

"Lets go" Clint said as they all followed Bucky down the corridor.

They ran down the corridor as fast as they could but with Steve the way he was it was more like a jog. Bucky leading the way followed by Clint then Steve and Tony running along side by side, just in case Steve fell Tony was there. He could see about 40 meters ahead was the stairs to the roof but something wasn't right.

Bucky suddenly stopped running and grabbed his shot gun and Clint quickly did the same.

"What is it?" Tony asked looking at Bucky confused.

"Shhh" Bucky whispered staring at the end of the corridor.

That's when he heard shouting and the sound of boots clanking against the cement. He didn't hesitate and loaded his machine gun pointing it at the end of the hallway. Steve took a few steps forward so he was standing next to Bucky and pulled his shield up in front of him.

At that moment roughly heaps HYDRA soldier ran around the corner they all stopped in their tracks staring at Bucky obviously they were confused and Bucky used that to his advantage and started firing his gun. He killed 2 of the soldiers before the others realised what was going on and started to fire back. The four of them quickly moved to the sides of the hallway trying to take cover. Tony and Bucky were on one left side while Clint and Steve were on the other with Steve in front holding his shield up to protect the both of them while Clint fired.

By then Tony had pulled the trigger on his mini machine gun and fired wildly at the enemy killing almost half of them alone. Surprisingly the soldiers were terrible shots but that didn't last long.

"Grenade!" Clint yelled but he was too late the grenade landed a couple meters in front of Steve. Before they could even move it exploded sending him and Steve backwards. Clint landed a few meters back but Steve wacked his head against the side of the wall and then landed on top of him.

There was a loud ringing noise in his ears and his arm had begun to hurt really bad again. Everything was blurry he was lying on his back and he could feel something on his stomach. He looked down to find Steve's head on his stomach his eyes were closed and his shield was by his feet. His whole upper body was covered in scrapes and bruises. There was a patch on the back of his head that was bleeding but it wasn't as back as the huge gash across his chest which had started to bleed again even worse now and was badly inflamed.

The ringing died down but then the sound of gun shots began to fill his ears he looked up completely forgetting they were in the middle of a shoot-out. The soldiers were focused on Bucky and Tony not even bothering to fire at him and Steve on the ground. There was only a couple of soldier left which Bucky and Tony quickly took down.

"Steve! Clint!" Bucky yelled as he and Tony raced towards the 2 Avengers who were lying on the ground.

"Yeah" Clint mumbled as he tried to sit up but he didn't want to move Steve too much so he lied back down.

"Are you guys ok?" Tony questioned as he and Bucky knelt down next to them only just to realise that Steve was unconscious.

"Yeah im fine but I'm not sure about Cap" Clint said as Tony helped him up to his feet.

"Steve" Bucky said shaking his shoulder softly

"Steve wake up" Bucky said again and this time Steve responded with a soft moan.

"Cap" Tony said looking over Bucky's shoulder.

"Yeah" Steve mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to find 3 concerned faces looking at him.

"God you need to stop getting yourself hurt" Bucky said with a weak smile "Are you ok?"

"Are you guys ok?" Steve quickly asked looking over his friends for any suspected injuries.

"We're fine Cap" Clint said rolling his eyes typical Steve always looking after the team before himself.

"You're the one that got knocked out, now answer the question" Tony said.

"I'm fine let's just go before Loki comes back" Steve said as he stood up with the help of Bucky. He didn't let go of Steve's arm because he was sure the Captain had some kind of concussion.

"Hey how long do we have before Loki comes back because I'm sure someone would of contacted him saying that we have escaped" Clint asked looking at Bucky.

"At minimum we have about 20 minutes" Bucky replied.

"Then why are we standing around let's get out of here" Tony said.

* * *

><p>Bucky kicked the door to the roof open and light blinded their eyes and right in front of them was the jet Bucky had said would be there.<p>

"So does anyone know how to fly on of these" Tony questioned as they climbed onto the jet.

"I do" Clint said as he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine up.

Bucky helped Steve down into one of the seats and Tony sat next to him.

"hey Bucky this is a little different from SHIELDS jets can I have some help" Clint yelled over his shoulder, because the roar of the engine made it hard to hear anything.

"Yeah hang on" Bucky said as he turned back to Steve.

"Will you be alright?" Bucky asked concerned and Steve just nodded. He had the worst head ache he has ever had, the gash on his chest thumped and his shoulder killed he just wanted someone to put it back in its socket.

Bucky smile softly at him as he walked to the front of the jet and took a seat next to Clint as the jet started to take off.

"Hey Cap you don't look so good" Tony stated which was true Steve looked even paler not to mention the 100 thousand bruises and scrapes on his body.

"Yeah well I don't feel that great either" Steve replied.

"You should sleep" Tony said.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" Steve said

"Why not?" Tony questioned "afraid the two of them will crash this jet"

"No to much pain" Steve Horsley answered.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place where The Winter Soldier took them" Bruce asked looking at the destroyed street as he, Natasha and Fury stepped out of the quinjet.<p>

"Yes it is" Natasha said as she walked over towards a chunk of cement and picked up Clint's bow.

"Oh god" Was all Bruce could manage to say as he stared at the archers bow, in disbelief.

"Find what you can that might give us some leads" Fury ordered.

"Umm Nat you should see this" Bruce called from behind the quinjet.

"What is it?" she asked when she rushed over to Bruce and her eyes widened when she saw the red and gold ironman suit open right in front of them.

"Well Stark doesn't have his suit" Bruce stated sadly staring at the suit. If Tony did have his suit then maybe they could somehow get Jarvis to track it but that's obviously not an option anymore.

"And Clint doesn't have his bow" Natasha said holding the archers bow.

"This is worse than I thought" Fury called out. Bruce and Natasha walked over to Fury who was holding Steve's shield in his left hand and was standing in front of a wall that had human size dents in it and also had a quite a bit of blood.

"How are we going to find them? They are probably long gone" Natasha questioned kicking the ground in frustration.

"I have no idea" Fury replied as Bruce's phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it, we have bigger issues to deal with now Bruce" Fury said as Bruce grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Who is it?" Natasha asked looking at Bruce.

"I don't know it's a blocked number" He paused "Hello" he said as he answered the phone.

"Oh Bruce thank god, its Clint" Clint said over the phone.

"What?" He paused looking at Natasha and Fury with confused face "Hang on let me put you on speaker"

"Where are you guys?" Bruce asked.

"Somewhere in Russia" Clint replied and Natasha gasped putting her hand over her mouth as she heard Clint's voice.

"Barton is that you?" Fury questioned

"Yes sir" Clint answered.

"Is Stark and Rogers with you?" Fury asked

"Yes sir but we need help, this jet is running low on fuel and there are no cities for hundreds of miles" Clint explained.

"Bruce can you track where this call is coming from?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah" Bruce said as he pressed a few buttons 'beep beep'.

"Ok done, as long as you stay with the phone we will be able to track you" Bruce said.

"Good we are kind of in a hurry and need medics ASAP" Clint said.

"Ok we will be there in a hour tops" Fury said

"Good" Clint replied as he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>The jet was on auto piolet flying in the direction to New York Clint and Bucky were still in the drivers seats keeping a look out for HYDRA jets or even worse Loki.<p>

Steve was still sitting his whole upper body was just a mixture of blue and purple bruises. His ribs were the worst with black bruises over them, they were defiantly broken the only good thing was that the gash across his chest had stopped bleeding. Hurry for small miracles he thought.

But then he remembered his dislocated shoulder. Which he is surprised he forgot back it because it was thing that hurt the most. He knew he needed to get his shoulder back in its socket but he also knows its going to be very painful because his muscle has started to heal around it already.

"How are going Cap?" Tony questioned looking over at Steve and seeing his battered and bruised body.

"Alright" Steve replied as sat himself up straighter but accidentally bumped his shoulder on seat next to him and he gasped in pain.

"Yeah if you alright now I hate to see you in pain" Tony said sarcastically but the joke fell short.

"We really need to pop your shoulder back" Tony said and Steve just nodded. He looked over at Clint and Bucky who were still at the front of the jet.

"Hey guys can I have some help with this" Tony asked which made the two of them turn around quickly.

"Whats the matter?" Bucky asked as he walked to Steve's side with Clint following.

"We need to put his shoulder back in" Tony explained

"ok how?" Clint asked

"Have any of you ever popped a dislocated shoulder back in?" Tony asked but he was met with shaking heads.

"No but I know how" Bucky said

"Well give me instructions big guy" Tony said

"Well firstly Steve are you sure about this? by the looks of it you serum has tried to heal around it so it's going to hurt real bad" Bucky asked

"Yes, I'm no use with one arm and once it's back in I will be good in an hour or so" Steve answered.

"Ok, so Tony put your hand here and here" Bucky instructed and so Tony stood and moved to where Bucky was standing.

"on the count of three you're going to push with your right hand and im going to pull" Bucky ordered

"Ok ready?" Bucky asked looking at Steve and he nodded.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

Steve bit his lip trying not to scream but it was too much and he let out a pain full scream. Tony didn't want to push too hard because he didn't want to harm the Captain, Steve has been through too much in the last couple of weeks and having Bucky come back just made it harder.

"Push harder" Bucky ordered it was far more difficult than he anticipated and he didn't want to imagine how painful it must be.

Fighting to stay conscious was harder then he though especially when it feels like someone is continuously stabbing him in the shoulder. The pain was finally too much to handle.

"Stop stop please" Steve gasped and Tony and Bucky quickly let go and Steve grimaced in pain squizzing his eyes shut.

"Just give me a minute" Steve said gasping for air, they didn't want to argue with him but they knew the more they waited the more painful it would be

"Ok I'm good, go" Steve ordered looking at Tony and Bucky.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Argh" Steve screamed but he wouldn't give in. For the next 10 seconds all he could think about was the pain in his shoulder until he heard a pop.

He let out a loud groan and Bucky wasn't sure if it was from relief or from the pain, he just guessed it was from both.

"You alright Cap?" Clint asked watching the soldier worriedly.

"Yep" was all Steve managed to say in-between deep breaths.

"Don't worry Nat and Bruce will be here soon" Tony said patting the soldier on his injured shoulder and his grimaced in pain, he tried to hide it but Tony noticed

"shit sorry Cap" Tony quickly apologized.

"Lets all just take a minute and rest" Clint said and they all nodded sitting down in the seats around Steve.

"Can I ask you question Bucky?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, what's the question?" Bucky said looking over at Tony.

"Why are you helping us?" Tony paused trying to figure out a way to word what he was trying to say. He doesn't trust this Bucky guy one bit even though he sort of saved their lives but he was the reason they needed saving in the first place. "Before you didn't seem too keen in helping us I mean you beat the shit out of Steve but for some crazy reason Steve automatically trusted you, when you tried to help us"

"I just started to remember. Everything." was all Bucky said looking at the ground.

"So out of the blue you just started to remember" Tony questioned with a certain tone in his voice stating that Bucky was saying bullshit.

"Tony" Clint said trying to get him to stop before he says something stupid.

"No Barton I want to know why he all of a sudden be trades Loki and helps us. I think this is all a trap." Tony said pointing at Bucky across from him.

"Tony let it go" Steve said in his best Captain America voice.

"No Cap he nearly killed you and you just trusted him at the snap of a finger and I want to know why he all of a sudden he changed sides."

"I started to remember things when Loki first ordered me to kill Captain America. At first I didn't know who Captain America was all I knew was that he was my next mission, Loki gave me a small profile about Steve and told me to study it to find his weaknesses. Once I studied it Loki send me to New York to kill you." Bucky paused still looking at the ground not wanting to look at steve.

"So why didn't you kill him?" Tony questioned

"I was going to but when I first saw him pinned under the tree branch… I don't know.. I had a small flash back, I saw Steve and I fighting in the war or something but everything was jumbled up and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I kept thinking that **I knew him.** Then when Loki found out I didn't kill him he punished me then made me go back out and actually kill him. But I couldn't I kept having these flash backs and I couldn't control them. By the time you guys were captured I could remember nearly everything." Bucky said still not daring to look at any of them. "Steve I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, I would have never done any of this on purpose but I understand if you never want to talk to me again"

"No don't apologise, it wasn't your fault HYDRA brainwashed you and Loki manipulated you. I know you would never do any of that on purpose and you were my best friend and you still are my best friend Buck like you said im with you till the end of the line" Steve said looking at Bucky sympathetically.

"Thanks" Bucky said looking up at Steve smiling.

"If Steve can trust you then I guess we can isn't that right Stark" Clint said elbowing Tony in the ribs.

Tony moaned "Yeah I guess we are all on the same team right" Tony said with a smile but it quickly faded when an annoying beeping noise occurred which made every one turn around to see a red light flashing on the dash board.

Clint and Tony rushed to the control panel and sat in the drivers seats followed by Bucky and Steve who were now standing behind them.

"What's going on Clint?" Steve questioned looking at the control panel.

"You guys might want to buckle up but because I think Loki has found us" Clint replied staring at the radar that has two dots on it and one moving closer and closer. With that Steve and Bucky took their seats at the back of the jet.

"You now Loki is going to try and kill us" Bucky said

"Yeah so that's why we are going to set his ass on fire" Tony replied.

"Try not to kill him" Steve warned looking straight at Tony.

"What why?" Tony questioned.

"He is still Thors brother" Steve explained.

"Yeah he is and he is trying to kill us!" Tony shouted

"Stark just shoot at him but TRY not to kill him" Clint said

"Ok ok don't get your feathers in a not" Tony joked as Clint opened fire and started to shoot at Loki's jet.

"I think you made him angry" Tony stated

"What's going on?" Bucky asked looking at Clint and Tony on the other side of the jet.

"Umm brace for impact because Loki just opened up a big ass canon and has just locked us in" Tony answered

"Oh god" was all Bucky said as he heard Clint mutter a few swear words then 'boom' everything exploded in flames and smoke. The last thing he heard was a painful scream but the scream wasn't coming from him. That was all he could remember before everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

"They are about 5 miles away but they have stopped moving" Bruce said with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe Clint had to make an amergency landing" Natasha suggested as she continued to drive towards their location.

"Just step on it" Bruce demanded as the sky filled with clouds and lighting everywhere.

"Well about time" Natasha said watching the lightning.

"Open the doors" Bruce said as the door opened and Thor landed on the platform and walked in.

"Finally you showed up" Natasha shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes but I wasn't able to find Loki, where is this ship heading?" Thor questioned as he stood next to Bruce who was standing behind Natasha.

"Oh right you don't know do you?" Natasha asked

"what happened?" Thor questioned now a tad worried,.

"Cap, Stark and Barton have been kidnapped" Bruce started

"What! By who?" Thor questioned.

"Were not sure but they managed to escape where they were being held and they somehow contacted us on a phone and we tracked it." Bruce clarified

"Are they ok?" Thor questioned

"You can answer that once we get there" Natasha said.

* * *

><p>What just happened? Where am i? why can I smell smoke?<p>

I forced my eyes opened at first everything was blurry and bright but then my vision cleared and I was still strapped in the pilot's seat but something was wrong and I cant work out what. Then i realised that I was upside down, no wrong I wasn't upside the whole jet was upside down.

Oh right we were attacked by Loki weren't we. That explains everything. Wait where's tony and Steve and Bucky? I quickly turn my head to see Tony strapped to the co-pilots seat to my right. He has huge cut on his left thigh that is bleed fairly heavily and he isn't awake which is a problem.

"Tony"

"Hey Stark wake up" I said as I tried to undo my seat belt but it wouldn't budge. Wait where's Steve and Bucky I thought remembering the two where in the back of the jet when Loki fired. I turned only to see grass and blue sky, the back half of the jet was missing. The explosion must of ribbed the jet in half. So that means Steve and Bucky are in the other half which is now where to be seen. The back half could of exploded and killed them both or it could of crashed and Loki could of found them, either way they are probably dead.

"Damn it!" I spat still trying desperately to get my buckle undone then 'click' and I fell to the floor, well actually it was the roof but now it is the floor.

"argh" I moaned as I landed on my injured arm. I had forgotten about that but now it is starting to hurt even more and I held it up to my chest for support. Then I heard a jets engine roaring in the distance.

"Oh that's not good" I say out load.

I turn and look up at Tony who was starting to wake up.

"Stark"

"Tony, hurry up and wake up"

"What's going" He mumbles as his eyes begin to open.

"We need to go now" I shouted getting more worried by the second.

"What the heck! why am I upside down?" Tony questioned he still wasn't fully awake yet but I know we don't have much time left as I can hear the jet is getting closer and closer.

"Loki's found us we need to move" I say as I undid his seat belt and he fell to the floor with a huge thud. "Sorry" I apologise helping Tony up.

"What's that noise?" Tony asked me looking outside just in time to see a jet land right next to us. "Umm Clint" he says pointing to the jet. i didn't like the sound in his voice, I turned around to see a jet landing next to us and fear rushed through my body.

"Wait that's not Loki, that's SHIELD" I said with a sigh of relief and I felt a huge weight get lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

><p>A few miles away was the other half of the jet with Steve and Bucky in it but however it was balancing on the edge of a cliff and any sudden movement would most likely make it fall off the edge of the cliff.<p>

Steve's slowly started to wake up, at first he wasn't sure where he was or why he was dangling on his side strapped in a seat. His ribs were starting to really hurt, it took him a couple of minutes to put everything together and work out that he was still in the jet.

Ok so that means Loki hasn't found us yet, wait us wheres everyone else. He though as he looked around franticly to find Bucky in the same position he is right next to him but he was unconscious.

"Bucky"

"Bucky" Steve called but he didn't reply. Ok well that's not going to work, I need to get out of this seat. Steve said to himself.

So he fiddled with his buckle but it would budge so he used more forced and then there was a click and he fell on the floor and rolled a few meters as the floor was on an angle. He let out a small gasp as his injured shoulder hit the side of the wall. He lied there for a minute looking around the jet trying to find Clint and Tony but all he found was the whole front of the jet missing. Ok well that means the other half of the jet is somewhere else and hopefully not shattered in a million pieces.

Steve got taken away from his thoughts when he heard a soft groan and he looked up to see Bucky finally waking up.

"Hey?"

"Bucky wake up" Steve asked

"What?" Bucky mumbled as he opened his eyes "Where are we?"

"We are still in the jet" Steve replied

"What happened?" Bucky asked as he looked around the jet realising the front bit of the jet was missing.

"Loki found us and attacked us" Steve replied as he stood up with the help of the side of the jet and he walked over to Bucky.

"He will be back. He won't stop looking for us until he knows we are dead" Bucky said as he tried and failed to undo his buckle and he sighed in annoyance

"Yeah I know so we need to get out of here" Steve said just as there was a loud creek and then the jet started to tip forwards. The two soldiers quickly looked at each other and they both knew what was about to happen next but before they could do anything to stop it, the jet plunged down the cliff heading straight for dense jungle below. Throwing Steve around the jet crashing into wall after wall as the jet tumbled down the rocky cliff and that was all they could remember when everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Clint! Tony!" Natasha yelled as she ran towards the Avengers followed by Thor and Bruce.<p>

Clint and Tony still only half conscious helped each other stand up and limp towards their fellow Avengers.

"Are you guys ok?" Natasha asked as she finally reached them with a tint sound of concern in her voice.

"Is that concern in the Black Widows voice?" Tony asked sarcastically still leaning on Clint for support.

"Glad to see you are still you annoying self" Natasha remarked.

"What happened? Are you guys ok?" Thor questioned as he stood next to Natasha.

"Lets just get you guys into the quinjet" Bruce ordered as Thor took Tony's weight off of Clint and helped him onto the jet with the others following.

"Sit down and let me look at you two" Bruce said as he grabbed the first aid kit under one of the seats while Clint and Tony took a seat next to each other.

"Will they be ok?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah nothing too serious but let me just take a proper look over you two" Bruce said.

While Bruce put a few stitches in Tony's thigh and bandaged it no one said anything. Clint and Tony's brain was just running wild from what happened in the last few days. Why was Loki working for HYDRA? Why did that Bucky guy help us? Where is Steve? Wait Steve.

Clint and Tony both quickly looked at each other and they could tell by the look in the others eye they were think of the same thing.

"Steve" They both shouted and Clint quickly stood up but nearly fell over as he started to see stars but thanks Thor he didn't and was pushed back into his seat.

"Where is Steve?" Natasha asked looking at both Tony and Clint.

"I don't know he was in the back part of the ship with Bucky" Tony said as he grimaced in pain while Bruce finished bandaging his thigh.

"Sorry" Bruce quickly apologised looking at Tony sympathetically.

"Wait he was with Bucky" Tony said again

"Yeah and who knows where they are or if they are even alive?" Clint said

"No he is with The Winter Soldier this whole thing was probably a trap, Winter must of know Loki would somehow tare the jet in half so that's why he stayed by Steve's side when Loki stared to attack us" Tony explaine.

"I think you are jumping to conclusions Stark" Natasha said.

"Wait Loki attacked you?" Thor questioned.

"Yeah Loki is apparently the new head of HYDRA" Clint said

"You didn't see what that Winter soldier did to Steve, He nearly killed him! What kind of best friend does that?" Tony spat

"Ok fine I wasn't there but it doesn't make any sense" Natasha said with her arms on her hips.

"We need to get to Steve before Loki finds him or before Winter kills him" Tony said

"No way not yet, Tony you can barely walk and Clint your arm is broken in what it looks like more than one spot and that's just all I can see" Bruce said shaking his head.

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing" Clint said with a hint of frustration in his voice

"Just give me 20 minutes to fix your wounds and then you guys can help us look for Steve" Bruce said and they two Avengers just nodded while they let Bruce treat their wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

Whats that smell? Is that smoke? That's not good. Bucky thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in the jet and still strapped to that stupid seat great he said to himself then looked around and realised that half the jet was on fire.

He didn't even bother to try and undo the buckle he just ripped the belt in half (one of the advantages of having super strength). Ok I need to get out of this burning jet as soon as possible before Loki comes and.. and…wait…Steve! Where is Steve he was here before? Bucky said questioned looking around frantically.

"Steve?" Bucky yelled hobbling around the wrecked jet until he found Steve lying on his back a few meters away and he looked terrible. His entire upper body was just a mixture of blood and bruises and he had a pretty big cut above his left eye brow that was dripping blood down his face. But that wasn't the worst, the worst was the metal rod that has gone through his left shoulder and into the floor of the jet pinning Steve to the ground with blood covering his entire shoulder. "oh god that's not good" Bucky said out loud as he knelt next to Steve.

"Steve" Bucky said trying to wake the soldier up.

"Steve wake up" Bucky said again and it looked like he heard him because he started to moan then cough.

"Steve its ok, its Bucky. Can you open your eyes" Bucky asked and Steve tried to nod but his body couldn't do it so he just opened them to be met with Bucky looking over him worriedly.

"My… shoulder" Steve groaned softly as his face screwed up in pain.

"Yeah you kind of have a metal rod pinning you to the ground" Bucky said

"Great" Steve moaned sarcastically closing his eyes again

"Hey open your eyes, we need to get out of here before Loki finds us" Steve opened his eyes looking at Bucky with the 'leave me and go' look in them.

"No" Bucky said strongly knowing what Steve was thinking.

"Buck just go, if I'm with you Loki will probably find us" Steve mumbled rolling his head to the side.

"No I'm not leaving you that's not an option. You didn't leave me back there and now I'm not going to leave you" Bucky argued.

"Ok fine but if you're not going then you need to pull this rod out of my shoulder, if you want me to move" Steve said

"I'm not a doctor Steve I can't pull the rod out. It could get infected or might injure your shoulder more" Bucky said think it was a crazy idea.

"There's a first aid kit in the jet somewhere use that and you don't have a choice if you want us to get out of here this is the only way" Steve said firmly.

"Ok ok fine but it's going to hurt" Steve just nodded preparing himself for the pain that he knew was about to come. Even with his super soldier serum injures and wounds don't hurt any less than an ordinary person they just healed a lot faster.

"ok on three" Bucky said as he placed his hands around the rod gripping it firmly.

"one"

"Two" Bucky didn't wait till three and he started to pull the rod out, but it was stuck in the ground hard.

Steve squizzed his eyes shut bitting his lip so hard that it started to bleed. Right now he would prefer to have his dislocated shoulder back than this.

He let out a loud scream as Bucky managed to pull out the threw the rod away and pushed his hands on the open wound and Steve grimaced moaning in pain fighting to keep consciousness

"Keep pressure on it" Bucky ordered as he got up and rushed around the burning jet trying to find a first aid kit. Until he finally found one under one of the seats but it was half empty.

"Hold on" Bucky said as ran back to Steve who was still on the floor.

"What happened to three?" Steve questioned

"No time to explain we need to get out of this jet because explosives and fire don't mix very well" Bucky said

Steve just nodded as Bucky helped him up and they started to walk out the jet into the jungle, well not really walked more like Steve being dragged by Bucky.

They got a about 10 meters away from the jet when it exploded behind them, the force of the explosion sent Steve and Bucky flying good 20 meters until Bucky hit a tree and landed on the ground but Steve flew a bit further but straight into a tree stump. He let out a soft scream and let out a huge moan as he rolled onto his back. Knowing that if they were in that jet for 30 more seconds that they would most likely be dead right now was a really bad feeling. But it got worse when he realised Bucky wasn't next to him.

He sat up slowly against the stump with his arm over his stomach trying to cradle his shoulder. Looking around trying to spot Bucky when something flashed in the sun about 10 meters away, that's got to be his arm Steve thought to himself as he stood up and nearly fell back down, but forced himself to stay up right as his best friend needed him. He started to walk well limp to where he thought the light came from.

"Bucky? Where are you?" Steve yelled but his yelling turned into vicious coughing.

Finally he reached the fallen soldier who was lying on his side still holding the first aid kit. Then Steve saw that Bucky had a massive cut on his right arm that went right threw to the bone.

He knew his shoulder needed to be cleaned and patched up but he healed quick and suspected that in about a day that his shoulder would heal. Even though his shoulder killed and throbbed in pain his main concern was Bucky. So he grabbed the first aid kit and poured everything onto the floor to find that there was only 2 bandages and a steriliser tube in it.

"Great" Steve said out loud as he ripped Bucky's sleeve off and used the steriliser to clean it the best he could. Then got the one of the bandages and pressed it onto the wound then ripped of a strip of material of Bucky's torn off sleeve and tied it around his arm tightly to keep the bandage in place.

"Bucky you better wake up soon" Steve said as he rolled Bucky over on his back but that made his shoulder burst out in pain he groaned squizzing his eyes shut. He looked down at his shoulder for the first time and saw that it was covered in bruises and blood pouring out of it. Then he looked over the rest of his body to find that his entire chest was a mixture of blue and purple and black were his broken ribs were. It was a little more serious than he thought, he knew he needed to stop the blood otherwise he will probably bleed to death. So he grabbed the last two bandages and pressed them on the front and back of the wound. He bit his lip trying not to scream as he tied the rest of Bucky's sleeve on his shoulder, which was quite difficult with only one arm.

Then the sound of an engine filled the air. Steve was looking around but there was nothing there.

"Bucky?" Steve said his friends arm.

"Buck you need to wake up now I don't think I can carry you very far"

Then the noise got louder and louder, that's when Steve looked up and saw Loki's jet thing in the distance heading straight for them.

"Bucky" Steve basically yelled but he didn't respond so he picked the soldier up ignoring the pain that was surging through his body and he started to run as fast as he could away from the jet.

* * *

><p>After about an hour and a half he couldn't handle the pain in his shoulder anymore, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Loki's ship wasn't following them anymore.<p>

He looked down at Bucky who was starting to wake up "Bucky?" Steve said as he places his friend down against a tree.

"Hey Buck, open your eyes" Steve said but he quickly regretted it as Bucky's eyes flied open but it wasn't his eyes it was the Winter Soldiers dead eyes, he was breathing heavily and looking around in confusion until he laid eyes on Steve, the Winter Soldier remembers Steve.

At that moment Steve knew this wasn't going to be good and he was right as Bucky leaped up and grabbed him around his neck and threw him into a tree and Steve fell to the ground landing on his injured shoulder. He screamed out in agony grabbing his shoulder as he winced in pain.

"Bucky stop this isn't you" Steve pleaded as the winter soldier walked towards him.

"This is HYDRA! They are in your mind you have to fight it" Steve yelled as got up onto his knees but Bucky kicked him back down and he hit the ground with a thud.

"Damn it Bucky, listen to me HYDRA they are trying to control you. Im on your side. I'm not going to hurt you" Steve said.

"Shut up!" Bucky yelled as he grabbed Steve around the neck and pinned him against the nearest tree holding his metal fingers around Steve's neck so tight that Steve could feel them starting to bruise.

"Please Buck stop, please" Steve begged struggling for air. Staring straight at Buckys eyes and finally the blackness of the winter soldier disappeared and Buckys bluey eyes came back to life.

"Steve?" Bucky said softly still gripping Steve's neck tightly.

He couldn't breath but he managed a faint nod and Bucky released his hand eminently looking at his hand and then back at Steve in shock.

Steve fell to the ground on his hands and knees coughing violently fighting for air.

"Im so sorry I couldn't control myself I didn't mean to hurt you. Oh god Steve are you ok?" Bucky said as he knelt next to his friend.

"Im fine" Steve managed to say as he sat down.

"It was the Winter Soldier I can feel him inside me screaming to let him out, I tried to fight it, I always fight it but I just couldn't." Bucky said sadly looking at the ground.

"Hey Buck im not blaming you I know you wouldn't try and harm me on purpose and next time you feel the Winter Soldier trying to break free you tell me and I can help you through it ok?" Steve said

"Ok" Bucky said softly finally looking up at Steve and realising he had bruises on his neck "Steve your neck?"

"Its fine, but your arm?" Steve asked remembering the deep cut on his mates arm

"What?" Bucky asked confused looking down at his arm realising their was a bandage and a piece of material around it.

"You had a huge cut on your arm" Steve explained as Bucky undid the bandage.

"What cut?" Bucky asked as there was nothing but a small scratch that was barely bleeding.

"What?" Steve asked confused looking at the small scratch "The cut went right down to the bone Buck, it needed a lot of stitches. How is this possible?" Steve questioned

"My serum" Bucky answered but he continued realising Steve was still lost "The serum HYDRA gave me is strong, stronger than yours, it heals injuries much quicker and makes me faster and stronger"

"Then why does HYDRA and Loki want my serum if they have already created their own?" Steve questioned

"They want the original serum because they have this theory that if they mix their serum with yours it will create something even better" Bucky explained

"But why?" Steve asked

"I'm not sure why but I know they will search you till the end of the world for your serum and Loki wants to inject himself with it to make him even power fuller" Bucky said sadly

"Well then we don't let him get it" Steve said calmly

"We should keep moving the suns setting and we need to make a plan" Bucky said

"Yeah lets go" Steve agreed as he tried to stand up but his shoulder caused too much pain and he ribs ached. He groaned softly grabbing his shoulder as he got to his feet hoping Bucky hear it.

"Oh Steve are you alright?" Bucky questioned looking at Steve realising the bandage over Rogers shoulder was covered in blood.

"No im fine. Like you said we need to keep moving and think of a plan" Steve argued as he moved his shoulder to show it was ok but he nearly collapsed in pain but luckily Bucky held him up right and his vision became somewhat blurry.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is as better place than any and besides I could use a rest as well" Bucky said as he helped Steve sit down

"Ok fine but we are leaving first thing in the morning" Steve said as Bucky sat down opposite him leaning against a tree.

"So does Loki work for HYDRA or what is going on?" Steve asked completely confused

"No Loki is the leader of HYDRA" Bucky explained

"So then how do we stop them?"

"Well if we cut off the head of the snake everything will fall soon after" Bucky said

"So if we stop Loki then HYDRA falls?" Steve questioned

"Yeah exactly" Bucky agreed

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes Bucky broke the silence "Hey Steve?"<p>

"Yeah" Steve answered still holding his shoulder with his other arm tightly to try and stop the bleeding.

"Do you remember the time we got lost with the other hollowing commandos in Germany?" Bucky asked with a slight smile

"yeah and we had to camp under a tree for 2 days before Philips and Peggy rescued us" Steve said but his smile faded when he started to think of Peggy, god he missed her even though she is still here he misses the old her and yes he still hasn't gotten over her no matter how much he tries he just cant.

"that was the best" Bucky said with a laugh

"The best? We had to sleep shoulder to shoulder just to keep warm and we ran out of food within an hour because of Fitz" Steve said laughing at the old memory they shared. He looked at Bucky who was laughing. Its been so long since he has seen a smile on his face.

"Oh come on it was the most fun we had in weeks" Bucky said happily

"Yeah it was until we got back and Philips gave me a nice long lecture to about how I need to be a better Captain while you guys were standing behind me laughing" Steve said rolling his eyes

"Good times, good times" Bucky said smiling

"Yeah back in the good old days" Steve said with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah but things aren't so bad now" Bucky said with a shrug

"Really look around we are hiding from a god in the middle of the forest in god knows where and we have no idea what to do next? Yeah this is so much better" Steve said with a laugh

"Yeah well it could be worse" Bucky said "We could be sitting here with Stark who doesn't shut up. I have a feeling he is one of those people who talk in their sleep"

That made Steve laugh "Yeah but it would be nice to be sitting here Tony and Clint" Steve paused for a few moments "Do you think they are ok?"

"Yeah sure. Clint seems like a smart guy and Tony well he is Howards son so that should count for something" Bucky said but the look on Steve face said different. "They will be fine Steve, don't worry"

"Yeah but what if there not. Its my fault we are in this situation and if they are hurt or dead its all on me. Its all my fault" Steve said staring at the ground

"Steve stop this isnt your fault" Bucky said

"Yes it is. I knew there was something wrong when we destroyed those robots too easily and when I saw the red lights flash I should of covered Clint and Tony but I didn't"

"Stop blaming yourself no one is blaming you and if you guys didn't get kidnapped I would probably still be the winter soldier and would still be trying to kill you at this very moment" Bucky said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess but I need to know if they are ok" Steve said

"They should be but for now get some sleep and we will head South at first thing tomorrow morning" Bucky said

* * *

><p>The birds were singing happily but that wasn't what woke him. it had started to rain but that wasn't what woke him either. What woke him was the ear piercing scream that shouted "Steve! Run!" that made Steve's eyes open and he stood up faster then expected which made his shoulder kill but once he saw what was in front of him the pain got replaced by anger. Loki was there holding up Bucky by the collar of his shirt with a gun pointed at his head. There was a small silver device stuck to Buckys metal arm and you could tell it was electro-magnetic and Bucky couldn't move his arm but it looked like it was causing him a fair amount of pain and that made Steve's stomach turn.<p>

"surrender and don't do anything stupid Captain otherwise your friend here will get a bullet in the skull. Super soldier or not I'm pretty sure that will kill him" Loki said hastily

"No Steve don't do it" Bucky pleaded but that only got him a hit in the face with the butt of the gun hard enough to make his nose bleed.

"Now tie him up and get him into the jet" Loki ordered the 4 HYDRA agents next to him who walked over to Steve with a pair of metal hand cuffs.

Steve took a few steps away from the agents not quite sure what to do. "Don't make this complicated Rogers, I don't have a lot of patience left after your little escape plan that failed" Loki warned

"Fine but don't hurt him" Steve said

"I will only hurt him if you don't comply" Loki said and Steve just nodded letting the agents handcuff him behind his back and took him onto the jet.

They shoved Steve don't to the ground and he landed on his injured shoulder causing him to moan in pain and then Bucky was pushed down next to him with the same handcuff around his wrists but luckily Loki had taken off the Silver device. At least something good has come out of all of this.

Steve and Buckys eyes locked both knowing that this wasn't going to end well as the jet took off.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are they?" Clint yelled in frustration hitting side of the quinjet.<p>

"Just calm down Clint we will find them" Natasha said from the front of the jet.

After Bruce had did the best he could at stitching up Clint and Tony they took off looking for Steve. Even though Bruce argued for the two to get proper medical attention but of course they refused desperate to find Steve.

"Calm down? We have been searching for hours and there is still no sigh of him" Clint said angrily

"wait" Bruce said from the passenger seat next to Natasha "we have been heading south this whole time what if they crashed somewhere north?"

"Even if it did crash in the north Steve would have been smart enough to head south because that's where the river flows" Natasha pointed out

"It's better than nothing. Let's just hope Steve isn't hurt" Bruce said

"Isn't hurt?" Tony said in disbelief "He is with a crazy person who wants to kill Steve and by the way he was before the jet crashed he didn't look too good" Tony popped up he still didn't like Bucky no matter how much Steve does. Bucky is a bomb waiting to go off.

"What was wrong with him?" Bruce questioned getting even more worried than before.

"He went through hell" Tony started not wanting to talk about it but figured he had to if they had any chances of finding him. "He was tortured right in front of us by Loki and The Winter Soldier and we couldn't do anything about it" Tony yelled getting more and more angry by the second.

"Well if that's true we need to find him before Loki does" Natasha said as she turned the quinjet around and headed north.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of searching they still haven't found anything. It was already dark which made it hard to see and Tony had already fallen asleep in the back of the jet and Clint wasn't close off joining him too.<p>

"Nat?" Bruce whispered soft enough not to disturb Clint and wake Tony

"Yeah?" She replied softly still driving the jet

"They need medical attention" Bruce said gesturing towards the two avengers in the back of the jet "I did the best I could do but Tony is losing a lot of blood from his leg and Clint has a serious concussion"

Natasha muttered something in Russian that Bruce couldn't understand but he guessed it wasn't a kind word

"They will only get worse Nat. I want to find Steve too but we can't risk Clint and Tony getting any worse" Bruce said and Natasha nodded and turned the quinjet around once more. "Should we inform Fury about whats going on?"

"Yeah but when we get back" Natasha answered.


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime on the jet he must have passed out because now he was tied to a chair in the middle of a room that looked like some rich persons house but the room was empty with white walls and tiles.

He tried to move but his hands were bound behind his back and his legs were chained to the front chair legs. He looked around realising Bucky wasn't in the room and neither was Loki, Where is everyone? He though.

God his head hurt and his shoulder felt like it was getting better but was far from healed. But he refused to give in to the pain and focused on an escape plan but his planning got interrupted as the wooden door opened and a familiar red face strolled in.

"Well well about time we meet again Captain." Red Skull said as he stood in front of Steve

"What?!" Steve questioned as he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

"That expression on your face is priceless and your not dreaming let me prove it" Red Skull said as he kicked Steve in his exposed chest. *crunch* ok there goes a few more ribs Steve thought.

"Well it looks like Winter and Loki have done well in torturing you" He said admiring all the blood and bruises covering Steve's chest and face

"How are you alive?" Steve questioned

"The tesseract sent me to another realm and then Loki found me and brought me here" Red Skull said

"Why?" Steve questioned "You cant take my serum its locked into my DNA"

"Yes I know that so if I cant have your serum no one can"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked but not wanting to hear the answer

"what I mean Rogers is that I will kill you. Slowly and painfully and I will make sure your old friend What's his name?... Bucky that's it will be there to watch and then I will kill him too" Red Skull said with a smirk

"Wheres Bucky?" Steve questioned in his fierce leader voice staring him right in the eyes.

"I haven't done anything to him. Yet" Red Skull answered

"Where is he?" Steve asked again getting more and more frustrated by the second.

"In another room with Loki. He can actually see and hear us talking" Red Skull said pointing towards the camera in the corner of the room.

"Where are we?"

"Isnt it obvious?" He asked as if he was stupid "We are in Malibu" Malibu? why Malibu? Steve thought himself "You still haven't worked it out yet have you?"

"Worked what out?" Steve yelled in frustration

"We are in your friends Starks newly build mansion in Malibu" Red Skull said

"Why?"

"Because it was the only place close enough to get to with low fuel and I doubt that your little buddies will even consider looking here"

"This is crazy. Just let Bucky go I'm the one who sent you away in the first place not him. Let Bucky go otherwise I will kill you" Steve yelled

"I'm a god. Nothing can hurt me. But lets see how long it takes for you to become too weak to fight me" Red Skull said as he reach in his back pocket and pulled out a knife and started to walk closer to Steve.

He stabbed him right through his injured shoulder. Steve screamed out in pain as Red Skull twisted the knife and then pulled it out.

That's when Steve snapped and he yanked his arms and legs free and kick The Red Skull in the stomach causing him to fly across the room.

"Agents now" Red Skull screamed and a dozen HYDRA agents stormed into the room but two were holding an unconscious man. At first he couldn't work out who it was but then recognised the metal arm and his eyes widened in fear.

"Don't hurt him" Steve begged as he stood from the chair holding his bleeding shoulder tightly.

"Its too late for that" Red Skull said as he stood up and walked over to Bucky

"Touch him and I will kill you" Steve warned as he took a step closer.

"Like I said its too late for that" He spat as he stabbed Bucky in his right leg.

"No!" Steve yelled as he ran towards the HYDRA agents, punching the first one in the temple killing the man easily. One after the next the agents laid unconscious on the ground. He grabbed Red Skull by the neck and lifted him up and pinned him against the wall, he felt like his shoulder was about to give way but he forced himself not to think about it even though the pain was unbearable . Which turned out to be a bad move because one of the HYDRA agents who he hadn't knocked out came up behind him and stabbed with some sort of needle which injected a purple liquid into him. At first the needle didn't bother him he just pulled it out and kicked the man who injected him into 3 other agents who were starting to stand up, sending them all tumbling to the floor. Steve was so distracted by the agents he didn't even see Red Skulls fist flying towards his face until it was too late. The force of the punch sent him hurdling into the other wall. He had forgotten that Red Skull had the super soldier serum too. He stood up shakily on his feet but a pair of hands grabbed his neck and lifted him up off his feet.

"That needle that got injected into you is a virus and in about 5 days precisely it will kill you, slowly and painfully. But don't worry I will be sending your little Avenger buddies some footage of you and information about the virus to see if they can create cure for it" Red Skull said still gripping his hand around Steve's neck tightly.

"Why not just kill me?" Steve groaned trying to loosen the grip around his neck but it was no use.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Red Skull answered as he threw Steve into the wall and his the back of his head smacked into the wall hard enough to knock him out.

* * *

><p>They were at Avenger Tower with Tony and Clint now being patched up. Clints arm in a cast and a few stitches here and there with a mild concussion. Tony had to have several staples on the cut on his thigh but that was basically alright except for the bruises and scratches they weren't badly injured.<p>

"Have you found Loki yet?" Thor questioned when he walked over to Clint, Natasha, Tony, Bruce and Fury who were all standing around hologram with their mouths wide open.

"Did I miss something?" Thor asked

"Just watch this" Tony said as he pointed to the video and Thor's confused expression quickly turned into shocked angry expression. The video was some sort of security camera footage because they could see an entire white room with nothing in it except for two steel chairs and on one of the chairs was Steve and on the other was Bucky both with their heads resting on their chest obviously they were unconscious.

Steve looked the worse he was only wearing his uniform pants and his boots. His entire upper body was a mixture of blood and bruises but his shoulder was the worse it was swollen red and had blood pouring out of it. Bucky however had a few cuts and bruises and had a blood patch on his navy blue pant leg.

"Who's this Bucky guy?" Thor asked.

"He is the guy chained to the other chair thanks to Loki" Natasha said angrily.

"No Loki wouldn't be able to pull something like this off, he's smart but not that smart" Thor argued

"Yes your right Loki didn't he was just a helper, I did" Came a angry voice over the video then the video changed and there was a man sitting on a chair in what looked like to be some sort of lounge room. but that wasn't the weird thing the weird thing was that the mans skin was red and oddly shaped.

"Jarvis Track this" Tony ordered

"you cant track this video its untraceable Stark" the man said. How did he know my name? Tony thought

"I'm afraid he's right sir I cant track it" Jarvis said

"Who are you and what do you want with Steve?" Clint yelled

"My name is Red Skull" Red Skull said.

"What do you want with Captain America?" Tony asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"I want his serum and revenge"

"You cant take his serum its impossible and revenge? What for?" Bruce questioned

"Yes and since I cant get his serum i will just have to settle with my second option revenge" Red Skull said smiling

"What for?" Natasha yelled

"Lets just say about 70 years ago the Captain ruined my plans of destroying the world by crashing the plane into the ocean freezing himself for 70 years"

"How do you know that I thought you died before Steve crashed the plane" Fury asked

"I never died I just got sent to another relm"

"Then how did you know Steve crashed the plane?" Fury asked

"Because I see everything. I can see that you guys are in the Avenger Tower and that Miss Potts will be at the tower in roughly 5 mintues maybe 10 because of all the reporters standing in front of the towers doors" Red Skull said and Natasha walked over to the window and was surprised when she saw a crowd of reports by the door.

"He's right" She said as she walked back to the hologram

"Now I've wasted enough time talking about these things. Lets get onto the reason why I'm talking to you"

"Whats the reason?" Clint questioned

"Now I've injected Steve with a virus that I made up"

"What kind of virus?" Bruce asked

"Its one of kind and the best bit about it is that it kills the victum which happens to be you captain in precisely 5 days. Oh and did I mention theres no cure"

"What?!" They all yelled at the same time

"Don't worry I will send you all the information I have on the virus to see if you can create a cure for it. Once you have made a cure you will send it to a pacific location and I will give it Rogers."

"whats the catch?" Tony asked nowing there was some sort of twist

"Oh that my friend is that if the cure isnt right I will kill him with my own two hands" Red Skull said

"Why go through all that trouble and not just kill him" Thor asked

"Because I need the cure"

"Why?" Thor asked again

"Because I got injected with the same stuff by accident. I have a temporary cure but it only lasts for 3 days before I have to inject myself with it again. So I injected Rogers with it so when you guys make a cure I can test it on him first and if it works then I will use it in myself and let your Captain go. Ok you have 5 days before your time is up, I will leave this security up so you can see your Captain suffer" Red Skull said as the hologram switched back to Steve and Bucky in the chairs still unconscious and then but a bunch of information appeared on the laptop next to them.

"What do we do? I don't think he will let Steve go even with we give him the cure" Clint pointed out

"It's simple we make a cure and then when Red Skull takes it we will be able to track him with a tracker him because he will have to go back to Steve. Then we will rescue Steve and Bucky and hopefully kill Red Skull in the proses" Tony explained

"There are a lot of flaws in that plan Stark" Natasha said

"got a better idea?" he asked and she shook her head "Exactly so Banner and I will be in the lab trying to create a cure with the limtited information we have and you guys and you guys watch and make sure nothing changes with Steve and Bucky" Tony said as he and Bruce headed to the lab.

* * *

><p>Someone was talking but he didn't bother to try and listen all he could think about was the horrible pain coming from his shoulder he could feel fresh blood dripping down his arm which he assumed was coming from the knife wound. but something wasn't right and it wasn't his shoulder it was something inside him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Until he remembered the needle. What was that stuff? What does it do? He thought but then the voices came back so he tried to concentrate on them.<p>

"Steve" came a familiar voice

"Steve wake up" the voice said again. He tried to move but that only caused pain and he let out a soft groan. Only then did he realise how much his head hurt. Think of the worst head ache you ever had now times that by 10 and that's about how he felt now.

"Hey Steve you with me?" the voice said again

"open your eyes for me" the voice asked and he did but wished he didn't as everything in the room started to spin and he felt like he would pass out again but he didn't luckily.

"Bucky?" he asked in a painful voice

"Yeah mate its me" Bucky replied with a slight smile on his face

"Buck your leg" Steve pointed out seeing the blood patch on his pants

"Oh that healed a while ago, but what happened to you?" Bucky asked staring at Steve's shoulder

"Got stabbed" Steve said looking down at his legs which were strapped to the chair legs.

"By what?" Bucky asked watching the blood trickle down Steve's bruised arm

"Knife" Steve answered

"Loki did that?" Bucky asked shocked

"No Loki didnt. do you remember the Red Skull" Steve asked

"Yeah he was the crazy man with red skin back in 45" Bucky said

"yeah well he did this" Steve said

"What? I thought Loki was the head of HYDRA"

"Yeah same, so guess we were both wrong" Steve said

"I'm getting the feeling that they didn't kidnap you for your serum but for something else" Bucky said

"Yeah me too" Steve said

"So whats the plan?" Bucky asked

"Well nothing yet we wait" Steve said

"Why?"

"Because they can see us" Steve said nodding his head towards the camera on the wall in front of them

"But they cant hear us right?" Bucky asked hopefully

"I don't think so"

"Well finally something good" Bucky said with a smile.

After a few minutes the wooden door creaked open and Red Skull walked in followed by Loki.

"Finally you guys are awake" Red Skull said as he stood in front of the two soldiers while Loki stood a bit further back. Staring at the two of them but something in Lokis eyes were different, it was almost as if he was a different person.

"Has your head started to hurt yet?" Red Skull asked staring straight at Rogers. Which turned his attention back to the other man"Does it feel like a million knives stabbing you in the skull? You remember the needle right?" Steve flinched and squeezed his eyes shut for some reason his head started to hurt more and his muscles ached really bad. What was happening to him?

"do your muscles ache?"

"How do you know?" Steve said now staring at Red Skull with a flash of pain in his eyes

"Because I had to go through the same thing"

"What?" Steve questioned

"I was injected with the same needle a few weeks ago. The pain will come and go. One minute you will be fine and the next you will be on the ground screaming in pain"

"Then why are you still alive?" Steve asked

"Because I have a cure but it doesn't last long, only a few days"

"So that's why you want Banner and Stark to make a cure, not to cure me but to cure you" Steve said, now everything makes sense. He looked over at Bucky who was starting to work out what was going on, they both exchanged glances and a slight nod knowing what the other was thinking. Then they both snapped the chains with shear force and stood up quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I need to get back to SHIELD, will you guys be alright?" Fury asked as he stood up

"Yeah all we are doing in staring at the video waiting for something to happen, so im sure we will be fine" Clint replied

"Ok call me if you need anything" Fury said as he walked out the room leaving Clint, Thor and Natasha standing around the room.

After a few minutes Natasha walked over to the bench and put the kettle on.

"Does anyone want coffee?" She asked waving the pot around

"Yes I would like one" Thor said walking over to Natasha

"Clint?" She asked watching as Clint concentrate on the video "Whats the matter?"

"Bucky is waking up" Clint said and with that Thor and Natasha rushed over to Clint watching as Bucky opened his eyes and quickly closed them. Probably from the unexpected light Natasha thought. After a few minutes he opened his eyes again and tried to yank on his chains but they wouldn't move. He turned and saw Steve next to him with his head on his chest. Bucky was saying something to Steve but they assumed that he was trying to wake him up.

They all stood there watching not daring to take their eyes of the video. Clint stood in front with his arms folded over his chest with a nervous look on his face, Natasha stood next to him with no expression on her face and hands by her side while Thor stood behind the two assassins.

"I think Steven is awakening" Thor pointed out and he was right Steve's eyes slowly opened and turned to Bucky .

They watched as the two soldiers talked for a few minutes until Red Skull and Loki walked into the room. "Loki" Thor said

"He cant hear you" Clint pointed out as he continued watching

"I think the Red Skull is pissing Rogers and Barnes off" Natasha said noticing their facial expressions.

"Yeah smart piss off two super soldiers who already hate your guts" Clint muttered and as if on que Steve and Bucky just snapped their chains and stood up. All within a blink of an eye.

Natasha gasped and Thor stiffened watching in surprise.

Red Skull didn't hesitate and pulled out a gun pointing it at Steve.

They were talking for a while before Bucky leaped at Red Skull while he was talking to Steve. He pulled the trigger while the gun was pointed at Steve's head but Bucky tackled him to the ground and the bullet only skinned Steves left arm. He gasped in pain but followed Buckys lead and headed towards Loki who was just standing there. Loki took a few steps back so he was away from Red Skull and Bucky fighting on the ground.

Steve took a swing at Loki but he blocked it, then Loki kicked Steves leg and he fell to the floor but quickly recovered and pulled Lokis legs out from underneath him. he hit the floor with a fair force and managed to stand before Steve did. He grabbed Steve around the neck and pushed him against a wall. Then leaned closer and said something to him. Steve looked confused but nodded ever so slightly and punched Loki in the nose causing it to bleed and he fell to the ground.

Steve turned around just in time to see Red Skull step on Buckys right knee. Buckys face screwed up in pain and he fell to the ground and didn't get up. Steve ran over to Red Skull and punched him in the face.

Clint let out a small smile at that watching Red Skull stumble back and then being punched in the face by Steve again.

Red Skull fell to the floor and happened to land right next to his gun. He grabbed the gun pointed it at Steve's face and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>They both snapped their chains with shear force and stood up quickly. Red Skull quickly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Steve's head.<p>

Bucky looked over at Steve and shook his head to tell Steve not to do anything stupid. Steve nodded and turned back to Red Skull.

"Sit back down and no one gets hurt" Red Skull said

"Yeah I've heard that before" Steve replied coolly

"Oh don't you trust me Captain?" Red Skull asked

"**Would you**?" Steve replied

"Yes and I'm the one who has the gun so…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as Bucky ran at him. He pulled the trigger as Bucky tackled him to the ground. the bullet scraped Steves arm and he gasped in pain and grabbed his arm and whipped the blood away.

He looked over at Bucky who had Red Skull pinned to the floor Bucky looked up and met Steve's eye "I got him, get Loki" Bucky yelled.

So he ran at Loki and threw a punch but Loki managed to block it and he kicked Steves leg making him fall to the ground but Steve didn't give up that easily he grabbed Lokis legs and pulled them out from under him causing him to fall to the ground to. Steve tried to get up but the pain in his shoulder exploded and everything became blurry then he felt a hand grip around his neck and he somehow managed to get pinned up against the wall with Loki's hand around his neck. Great not again Steve thought waiting for Loki's grip to become tighter but it never did.

"Listen, im not going to kill you" Loki whispered

"What?" Steve answered softly

"Im going to help get you two out of here. Red Skull is going to kill you both when he gets the cure and then he will kill the rest of the Avengers"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he will kill the rest of the Avengers" Loki repeated "He will kill my brother and I wont let that happen. Now punch me in the face"

"What?" Steve asked making sure he heard right

"Punch me, I have a plan but you have to do as I say" Loki said and Steve nodded then punched Loki in the face. Loki fell to the ground holding his bleeding nose.

He turned around just in time to see Red Skull stomp on Buckys right knee. *crack* Bucky screamed out in pain grabbing his knee and he didn't move from the ground.

"Get away from him" Steve yelled as he ran at Red Skull and punched him in the face, he stumbled back and managed to keep his balance but was met by another punch to the face and he fell to the ground landing right next to his gun. He smirked grabbing it and aiming it at Steve's head.

"I wasn't going to kill you Captain but you have left me no choice" Red Skull said as he flicked the safety off the gun.

"No!" Bucky yelled still on the ground holding his knee watching Red Skull point the gun at Steve.

"Sorry **but its better this way**" Red Skull said as he pulled the trigger and Steve flinched but no bullet game out. Steve quickly glanced at Loki who had a slight smirk on his face and was holding the bullets.

Steve looked back at Red Skull and kicked the gun out of his hand and shoved him on his back. Steve pushed his boot against Red Skulls neck, one more final push and he could end Red Skulls life but suddenly out of nowhere the shear pain in his head appeared. It wasn't like last time it was far worse. He tried to fight it but it just made it worse.

"It doesn't get better Captain, the pain only gets worse and worse until it finally kills you" Red Skull said noticing Steve is having one of the attacks.

"Shut up" Steve yelled and pushed his foot down harder but that increased the pain in his head.

"Steve" Bucky said softly he was standing up now watching Steve with a worried expression and that's when Steve's foot came off Red Skull's neck he took a few steps back and dropped to his hands and knees. He was groaning in agony squeezing his eyes shut trying to control the pain. But it wasn't working.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled as he limped over towards his friend favouring his right leg. Not worrying about Red Skull or Loki.

"Tie them up and do whatever you want to do with them. Just give the Captain a few minutes until this attack passes" Red Skull ordered Loki as he walked out the room slamming the door shut.

Loki walked towards the two soldiers and Bucky imminently stood up in front of Steve "Don't touch him"

"Im not going to hurt you, im on your side" Loki said

"What?" Bucky asked confused

"Its too long to explain, even ask Rogers you can trust me" Loki said pointing to Steve who was still on his hands and knees and had sweat on his brow.

"Buck" Steve said in-between deep breaths "Trust him"

"What he tried to kill us" Bucky protested

"That was before I realised I worked for that crazy person and before I worked out he is going to kill my brother after he kills you guys" Loki said

Steve slowly sat up holding his head squeezing his eyes shut. "Just sit there for a while" Bucky said looking back at Steve

"I'm fine" Steve said "Your knee"

"Yeah that's going to take a while, so whats the plan"

"Well Red Skull is probably watching so you two need to pretend to surrender and I will strap you in those chairs loosely" Loki said

"And this is all part of your brilliant plan to strap us back in those chairs?" Bucky questioned

"Just do it Buck" Steve said

"Ok fine but if i feel some thing's not right I'm doing something about it" Bucky said as let Loki take him back to the seat and chain him followed by Steve.

Steve let out a soft groan when Loki bumped his shoulder which had started to bleed even more "Sorry" Loki said quickly.

"His shoulder has been bleeding for hours, he needs something to stop it" Bucky said

"Red Skull is watching us Buck he cant do anything out of the ordinary" Steve said once Loki finished chaining his legs.

"He isnt the only one watching" Loki said

"Who else is?" Steve asked

"The rest of the Avengers" Loki answered

"What?" Steve questioned looking up at the camera

"Red Skull has sent them the live feed of that video camera behind me to Stark so im guessing the rest of them are watching us as well"

"So whats your plan then?" Bucky asked

"I'll tell you when I think of one" Loki said as he headed towards the door

"Where are you going?" Bucky asked

"I will be back" Loki said as he shut the door behind himself

"Did we just get played?" Bucky asked

"I cant even think right now" Steve said as his head dropped to his chest

"How bad is it?" Bucky asked

He knew what Bucky meant but he just didn't want to say it because saying it out loud meant that the needle actually did something to him but he refuses to believe it

"Steve?" Bucky asked now looking at him worriedly

"I can put up with it for now" Steve said and Bucky nodded not wanting to know what would happen if he couldn't out up with it.

* * *

><p>"Guys I think we have made a cure" Tony yelled running into the room to see Clint sitting on the couch with Natasha sitting on his lap and Thor sitting on the other chair watching the video. They all turned to Tony who nearly tripped over Mjnier that was on the ground.<p>

"You need to stop leaving your damn hammer lying around Thor" Tony said

"Sorry about that" Thor said as Mjnier flew to Thor and he placed it on the table.

"So whats this about the cure" Natasha asked

"Well Bruce is still in the lab putting it into needles but I think we have created it"

"Are you sure you made it correctly?" Clint asked

"Somewhat" Tony answered

"That's good enough for me" Clint said

"So has anything changed with Steve and the other guy?" Tony asked

"Yes and the other guy has a name. I don't know why you think he's bad Stark he saved Steve's life" Natasha said

"Well you didn't see him nearly kill Steve did you?" Tony replied

"I did but I think he has changed, he is actually helping Steve" Clint said

"I still don't like him" Tony muttered as he sat on the other side of the couch.

"Ok its done" Bruce said as he walked into the room carrying a brief case which had the cure in it. He took a seat on the couch next to Thor.

"Please tell me that's not blood running down Steve's arm?" Bruce asked looking at the video.

"Yep" Clint muttered

"It wasn't that bad before. what happened?" Bruce questioned

"Well lets just say that Steve and Bucky managed to break their chains but Red Skull didn't like that" Natasha explained

"He is losing too much blood" Bruce said to no particular person.

"Yes and the attacks that keep happening to him don't help" Thor said

"What attacks?" Bruce asked now looking at Thor

"Well the needle that got injected into him is causing him to have these random attacks" Thor said

"What happens when he has an attack?"

"Well last time he fell to the ground and looked to be in pain" Thor answered

"Hey guys" Tony yells to get everyones attention

"We are in the same room no need to yell" Natasha snapped

"Well check this out I got a text from someone saying that Cap is at Malibu" Tony said holding his phone

"But where in Malibu?" Clint asked

"Malibu is a big place how are we meant to find him?" Natasha questioned

"It could be a trap though" Bruce added

"Well it's a risk im willing to take" Thor said as he stood up of the couch "Your couch Stark is very hard" he commented

"Well sorry, my softer couch is at my beach house in Malibu" Tony said sarcastically "Wait"

"Wait for what?" Clint asked as he watch Tony scurry to his laptop

"The video of red skull" Tony said as he brought it up on the big screen and it started playing again. It was the same video as before with red skull sitting on some couch talking to them about Steve.

"Whats so important about this video?" Natasha and Thor asked

"Oh my god" Bruce said working it out.

"What? What am I missing here?" Clint questioned in frustration

"The couch red skull is on it's the same couch as the one I have in my beach house in Malibu" Tony said

"There are a lot of those couches Stark" Natasha said

"Yeah but look on the edge of the couch" Bruce said he was right there was a hole in it that looked like it had been shot with ironman's gun

"Was that you Stark?" Clint asked

"Yep and Bruce was there when it happened" Tony said

"Ok we need to move now" Natasha said

"Whats the plan?" Thor asked

"I don't know we will think of one on the way there" Tony replied.


	12. Chapter 12

A few hours has passed and Steve only had one attack since then, thank god and no one has entered the room. until red skull stormed in he looked really angry and was holding a spiky bat, a gun and had a long metal sword strapped to his back. Well this doesn't seem good. Steve thought.

Red skull walked over to Bucky and held the gun to his temple.

"Get away from me" Bucky snarled.

"Now" Red skull ordered and 6 agents came into the room. "Grab the Captain and chain him over there" Red skull said pointing to the wall with chain on it.

"Don't touch me" Steve said as the soldiers tried to undo his chains

"Now my dear Captain you will do as I say other wise your friend here will get a nice bullet in the brain" Red skull threatened

"Fine but don't hurt him" Steve said as he let the solders walk him to the wall. they chained his legs to the bottom of the wall and used a ladder and chained his arms up higher so that his feet were just touching the ground.

"Now i know it was you Captain" red skull said

"What?" Steve asked confused

"I know it was you who somehow contacted your Avengers telling them where we are and you are going to pay" Red skull said

"How could he was chained to the chair like me the whole time" Bucky yelled trying to get the attention away from Steve

"I don't know how he did it but I know he did" Red skull said turning back to Steve "Now tell me how?"

"I didn't do it" steve said

"Well looks like we will do this the hard way" Red Skull said as he put the gun down and swung the spiky bat and hit Steve in the jaw. Steve forced himself to remain still bitting his bottom lip trying not scream. Blood built up in his mouth and he spat it out and it landed on red skulls shoes.

"I told you I didn't do it" Steve said

"I know a liar when I see one" Red skull spat as he swung the bat and it hit Steve's ribs which caused him to let out a load moan.

"But we don't have much time left before your little Avenger friends come so we got to move" Red Skull said as the hydra agents unchained Bucky.

He noticed his split second chance and reacted quickly he grabbed the first agent and slammed him to the next one when all of a sudden a gun shot fired and Bucky stopped he half expected to feel pain but he never did, he looked around to see who fired the gun and saw red skull with the gun in hand and Steve still chained but with blood dripping down his left leg.

Bucky looked ready to knock someone out and red skull noticed and quickly said "Do as I say otherwise the next bullet will be in his head"

"Why did you shot him he wasn't the one trying to escape" Bucky yelled angrily

"If I pointed the gun at you would you stop?" Red Skull questioned and bucky shook his head "Exactly now agents get the Captain down and take them to the dock"

The agents undid the chains and pushed Steve onto his knees which caused his bullet wound to explode in unexpected pain, but he forced himself not to show it. The soldiers tied his hands in front of him and did the same to Bucky. Then they walked the two soldiers out the room. Steve walked with a pretty obvious limp but didn't show any sign of pain even though Bucky was pretty sure there was a lot of it. Bucky was also walking with a limp favouring his right leg as red skull had done something to his knee when he stepped on it.

The soldiers followed red skull out the house and down the newly built dock that had a massive boat docked next to it. The agents shoved the two of them onto the boat. They walked down some stairs and Steve nearly fell over a few times but the agents roughly held him up. Steve tried to remember the paths and doors they took but he had forgotten after the first few turns as his head started to hurt. 'not again' Steve thought as the pain increased.

Finally they stopped walking and red skull unlocked a metal door and the agents shoved Steve and Bucky into the small room and slammed the door shut and locking it. Steve fell to the ground with a thump as he couldn't protect himself as he fell. Bucky managed to stay standing but tripped over some sort of pole and hit his head on the wall. "urgh mother…" Bucky said but managed to stop himself from finishing the sentence. He looked around taking in the room; there was a small window and a small light but that was basically it.

Steve let out a small gasp and Bucky looked down to find Steve lying on the floor. He had a painful look on his face and had sweat forming on his forehead. "Steve!" Bucky said realising he was having another one of those attacks.

Bucky rushed over to Steve and crouched next to him there was nothing he could do except watch as his friend went through hell.

The pain was even worse than last time, it felt like a person was drilling holes in his head. he could hear Bucky talking to him but he didn't bother to try and listen. He thought at any moment his head would explode and finally end his suffering but it never did.

After a while the pain dialled down but it was still there but he could deal with it now.

"Steve?" Bucky asked again still on his knees next to his friend

"I'm fine" Steve managed to say in between gasps

"your not fine!" Bucky stated he knew Steve woundn't admit he was hurting even though it was clearly obvious. Ever since they were little Steve would always try and hide his pain and it looks like nothing has changed over the years "You attacks are getting worse"

"**Yep noticed**" Steve said as he slowly sat up and leaned against the closest wall.

"It will be ok, the others will come soon" Bucky said trying to make things better.

"Really? Because it looks like we are in the middle of the ocean" Steve said looking out the small window on the wall opposite him

"What?" Bucky said confused. He got up and walked over to the window. Steve was right they were in the middle of ocean and he couldn't even see the land anymore "How come I didn't notice?"

"Dunno" Steve said "But what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea" Bucky admitted "Hows your leg?" he asked only just remembering that Steve got shot

"Healing" Steve replied

"Sorry about that" Bucky said softly

"You have nothing to apologise for. It wasn't your fault you didn't know he was going to shoot me" Steve said

"Thanks" Bucky said with a smile

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Loki asked as<p>

"As far from the land as possible" Red Skull replied

"Whats the point in that the avengers will be able to follow us" Loki said

"that's the point" Red skull yelled getting slightly angry "if they follow us and find us they will do what ever they can to get their Captain back and then I can use that to our advantage"

"Smart but what if they let the Hulk out?" Loki asked curious

"They wont" Red skull answered sharply

"how do you know that?" Loki questioned

"Because I will have the captain with me and they wouldn't dare do anything stupid otherwise I will kill him" Red skull answered

"This is a really bad plan" Loki answered "We need to get the two of them out of that room down bottom and bring them up here. Other wise the Avengers will destroy this ship tying to find them"

"Good idea, see this is why you work for me" Red skull said as he walked out the room towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Nat please tell me we are almost there" Tony asked from the back of the jet. Bruce, Thor and Tony were sitting in the back of the jet while Natasha and Clint were in the front flying it. Well Natasha was flying as Clint couldn't with his arm.<p>

"2 minutes" she called over her shoulder

"I have a really bad feeling" Bruce mumbled

"Yeah me too" Tony replied

"Steven is strong he can get through this" Thor said trying to make Bruce and Tony feel better

"Yes but you didn't see what they did to him" Tony snapped he didn't mean to but he just couldn't help it. "Sorry I didn't mean to snap but they tortured him real bad and I can only imagine what they are doing to him right now"

"He must be going through hell" Thor said sadly

"Prepare for landing" Clint called as they landed on the roof of his beach house

"Lets go and make them pay" Tony said as they all ran out of the jet. tony in his suit followed by thor running behind with Natasha and Clint then followed by Bruce

"Which way?" Thor questioned

"This way" Stark yelled as he blew a door open and ran into the main area of the house

"Split up, Barton and Romanoff you guys check the basement, Thor and Banner check the attic" Stark ordered and they all ran off

After 10 minutes they all met back in the main area

"Noting" Tasha said sadly

"same" Bruce said as he and Thor ran over to them

"Damn it they must of gone already" Tony said

"Guys come to the dock" Clint said over there ear piece

They all ran over to the dock to find rope tied to it "Their in a boat" Tony said

"How do you know?" Thor questioned

"Because I have never used this dock before" Tony said as he picked up the rope.

"Lets go they cant be far" Clint said and they all ran back to the jet


	13. Chapter 13

"how long do you thinks its been?" Steve asked

"I don't know its feels like hours" Bucky answered "I could really go with a glass of water though"

"yeah me too" Steve said only just realising how thirsty he is.

"Can you hear that?" Bucky asked as he stood up slowly trying not to make any noise.

"Someone's coming" Steve whispered as he stood up slowly and walked over to Bucky just as the door bursts open and 5 agents stormed in all armed with guns.

Steve and Bucky froze not knowing what to do. The agents had their guns pointed both of their heads. Two of the agents walked up to them until their guns were pressed against their temple, then another two agents came up and grabbed Steve by his shoulders and pushed him towards the door, he winced slightly at the sudden pain coming from his badly injured shoulder.

"Come with us Rogers and no one gets hurt" said obviously the leader of the agents.

Steve turns his head to look at the guy who just threatened him and saw that he had a gun to Buckys head.

"Fine" Steve answers and Bucky shakes his head, not wanting Steve to give in but how could he not they had a gun to his bests friend head. he lost bucky once he wont let that happen again.

"I will be back" was the last thing Steve managed to say before the agents left with him and slammed the door shut, leaving Bucky all alone.

They opened yet another door that lead to big room that was clearly the dining room as there was tables and chair everywhere. The two agents that were holding him threw him into one of the tables and he fell to the ground. then the door opened again and Red Skull and Loki walked in.

"thank you agents you can go now" Red skull ordered and the agents nodded and left the room.

"So your little Avengers have just worked out we are on a boat and are getting closer and closer as we speak" Red Skull said as he pulled out a chair from a table and sat on it.

"What do you want?" Steve asked as he stood up and faced Red Skull who was a few tables away

"Other than the cure, revenge"

"Then let Bucky go and kill me" Steve said

"I was going to but he turned out to be useful as I could use him to get you to do what I want when I want" Red Skull explained

"They will never give you the cure" Steve said

"They will when i have you"

"Who says you have me" Steve said as he snapped the ties around his hands and stood in an attack position

You could see the shock in red skulls eyes and he quickly stood up. "Very impressive Captain but not as impressive as this" Red skull said he grabbed the chair he was sitting on and threw it at Steve. He managed to duck just in time as the chair crashed into the wall behind him. Red skull ran at him and Steve dodged the fist flying towards his face and planted a swift kick into red skulls midsection. Red skull quickly grabbed Steve's leg and threw him into the wall head first. The wall cracked and Steve fell to the ground.

His head started to throb but it still wasn't even close to the pain in the attacks he keeps getting. Everything was blurry and the room was spinning he looked up and red skull was standing where he was before staring at him with that evil smile on his face.

"Attention all HYDRA agents the Avengers are on the ship. I repeat the Avengers are on the ship prepare for impact" a loud noise boomed over the speakers in the corner of the room.

Steve smiled and took off running towards the door. He needs to fined Bucky and then find the rest of the Avengers.

There was a loud gun shot and Steve felt sudden pain coming from the side of his stomach he looks down to find blood dripping from the bullet wound. He turned around to find Red Skull with the gun still pointed at him. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Loki came up behind him and hit him on the back of the head with a metal pole. Red skull fell to the floor unconscious.

"Go now, i'll watch him" Loki yelled and Steve nodded and continued running.

His side was starting to really hurt now but he had to find Bucky. He turned a few corners finally finding the stairs at the end of the hallway. He continues to run when suddenly 10 HYDRA agents come running up the stairs towards him.

He takes them on punching the first in the face and swinging his unconscious body towards another 2 agents. He turns to the next agent who has a knife in hand; the agent runs at Steve tackling him down the stairs. He lands on his back and his shot wound is now screaming in pain and his is starting to hurt. _No not again_ he says then the agent jumps on top of him and stabs the knife through his shot wound and Steve screams out in pain when suddenly arrows and lightning strike all the agents and they fall to the ground dead.

The agents loosens his grip on the knife and falls to the ground next to him with an arrow in his neck. _Thank god _he looks down at the knife still in the side of his stomach and pulls it out throwing it away.

He stands up with the help of the stair railing. Now is head is killing again. He looks up to see Clint and Thor come running over to him.

"Cap" they both say when they finally reach him

"You've been shot" Thor points out.

"Are you alright?" Clint asks and Steve shakes his head falling to his knees grabbing his head.

"Steve? Steve whats going on?" Clint questions but Steve just sits there with a grimace on his face groaning.

"Cap come on, we need to go" Thor says trying to get Steve up on his feet but it doesn't work.

"Bucky" Steve manages to say

"What?" Clint askes

"Get Bucky, down the stairs end door" Steve says

"Were not leaving you" Clint argues

"Im fine. just go" Steve says

"No we wont" Thor argues

"That's an order! And promise me you will get him out of here"

"Yes Captain we promise" Thor says and Steve nods them in the direction and they take off running.

After what feels like hours the pain in his head has turned into a dull ache. He gets up and starts to head back to the dining room area to see if Loki needs help with the red skull. Once he gets there he finds his worse fear Natasha, Bruce, Tony and Loki all chained to a pole unable to move with 5 HYDRA agents all armed with guns pointed straight at them.

Bruce looks like he is unconscious but the rest of them are fully wake and are looking right at him. Steve sneaks up behind one of the agents and snaps his neck without the other agents noticing so he does the same with the next agent but this time the other 3 agents notice and start firing at him. He ducks behind a fallen table waiting for the firing to stop.

"Cap run" Tony yells but he's not sure why until he sees a bomb rolling towards him. He quickly runs in the opposite direction and then the bomb went off sending him crashing into the wall. _are they trying to sink this boat? _He gets up and looks around to see only one agent left the other 2 were killed by the bomb. He quickly looks at his team mates to make sure they are ok, which they were but his split second distraction got him a bullet to his arm he winces slightly and turns around and picks up a gun that was lying on the ground and fires it and hits the agent right in his forehead.

"Are you guys ok?" He asks walking over to his team mates

"Yeah were fine" Natasha answers "But your bleeding everywhere"

"Im fine for now" he says about to grab the chain.

"No don't theres bomb. If you break the chain the bomb explodes" Tony says my eyes widen in fear not knowing what to do.

"You need to stop Red Skull he's heading towards the control room and he has the detonator for this thing" Loki said

"What about you guys?" I asks

"Were ok, just go" Tony shouts. I nob and run out the door.

_Now the control room is somewhere up isn't it? I hope Clint and Thor have found Bucky. _I keep running and the more I run the more my shoulder and shot/knife wound hurt. I turn a sharp corner and *smack* I run into something hard and fall to the ground I let out a small groan and look up to see Thor standing above me with a concern look on his face.

"Thor whats the matter?" Clint asks as he walks up behind Thor while supporting Bucky with is non broken arm.

I get up slowly with the help of Thor "Sorry Captain" he says

"Its fine. Bucky are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah just me knee, I cant put much pressure on it" He answers and I nod.

"You don't look too good Steve" Clint says looking at all the blood and bruises covering his upper body and his multiple shot wounds.

"don't feel that great either but you guys need to get to the dining room" I say

"What why?" Thor asks

"Just go trust me" I yell and they nod running in the direction I just came from. I turn and keep running as well until I reach the door to the control room. I kick the door open and pull the gun I still had in my hand out I step into the room. Shutting the door quietly behind me. Then out of nowhere red skull kicks the gun out my hand and pins me against the door.

"Your not so strong without your shield are you captain" Red Skull says and I shake my head and kick him in the stomach and then punch him in the face. Red Skull falls to the ground but picks up a metal rod that was on the floor and throws it at me. I dodge it just in time and Red Skull stands ready to fight, he smiles at me and starts to run towards me, he throws a punch to my face but I manage to duck just in time. He grabs my arm and swings me into the wall. I get up quickly and pick up the rod that was thrown at me before and throw it red skull dodges it quite easily.

"Your going to have to do better than that" he says as he pulls out a knife and throws it across the room at me. I move out the way just in time as it just scrapes my arm. I look down at my arm and back up at Red Skull who suddenly appeared right in front of me. He lifted me up and threw me across the room crashing into a desk and I fall to the ground.

Red Skull walks up to me and kicks me in the face causing me to fall back onto my side. Then he takes a step back and lifts his foot and slams it as hard as he could on my right ankle. I scream out in sudden pain grabbing my ankle. I hear red skull laugh behind me and I turn around to see him holding the detonator in his hand.

"No don't" I say wincing as I try to move.

"watch me" He says just as he was about to click the button I grab the gun that happened to be right next to me and I shoot the detonator destroying it as red skull drops it looking at me. I stand up shakily not putting any weight on my ankle what so ever.

"Fine I guess I will just have to kill them with my hands" he says heading towards the door.

"No" I yell running the best I could at red skull when he suddenly pulls a sword out of his jacket and turns around and stabs me straight through my stomach. I stand there for a few seconds trying to process what just happened as red skull lets go of the sword and kicks me to the ground. I fall landing on my side and I scream out in agony. I can feel the warm blood dripping down my bare stomach.

"Well this is good bye Captain see you in hell" red Skull says with a huge grin on his face as he turns and walks towards the door. _No I can't let him leave. I can't let him kill my friends_. I look down at the sword and out the corner of my eye I see the metal rod lying on the floor. I use all my strength to reach the rod then I throw it with all my power at red skull and it implants itself on the back of his head. He stops walking and falls to his knees, he turns his head to look at me and then his eyes roll back and he falls to the ground dead.

_Ok there safe, he can't hurt them now. _I look down at my stomach that is now covered in fresh blood. I put my hands on the sword and I start to pull it out. I let out an ear piercing scream as I eventually get the sword out. I drop it to the side and my breaths are short and fast. I sit I leaning against the wall and try to put pressure on the wound but I know I've lost too much blood and I wont make it but my team is safe and out of harms way.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thor" Natasha yells as he runs through the door followed by Clint who is helping Bucky.

"No Thor don't touch the chain" Loki said

"Loki?" Thor says trying to work out if he was on our side or not.

"Its ok he helped me and Steve escape" Bucky said behind Thor

"Ok why cant I touch the chain?" Thor questioned

"There's a bomb connected to it by Bruce's feet" Tony said nodding towards Bruce who has finally gained consciousness but with a massive cut above his eye brow.

"what do we do then?" Clint asks looking at his fellow Avengers and Loki tied up helpless.

"umm guys?" Bruce says staring at the bomb with fear written in his eyes. Everyone turns to him then looks at the bomb that is flashing with a red light.

"Im not expert with bombs but im sure that's not good" Bucky mutters.

"Guys run get away from the bomb" Natasha yells

"No if it goes off we die together" Thor says and Clint and Bucky nod in agreement.

Then the light changes to green and the bomb dismantles. We all sigh with relief. "Quick untie us" Tony basically screams

"Calm down Stark" Clint says as Thor snaps the chain.

"I will not calm down, Rogers has gone to the control room to find the detonator" Tony says

"Whats so bad about that?" Thor asks

"Because Red Skull has it" Loki says.

"We need to split up if we want to find Cap quicker" Tony says and we all nod.

"Lets go" Bucky says letting go of Clint's shoulder and walking with a massive limp towards the door.

"You shouldn't be standing on that knee" Natasha says

"Probably not but Steve's need our help and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing" Bucky says

"Ok then let's go" Natasha says as we all run out the door.

"Thor Loki you guys take the stair to the left" Tony instructs and they nod and continue to run. "Nat, Barton you guys follow Thor and Loki but go right when you get to the stairs, I will g to the basement and quickly check there, Barnes and Banner you guys go up when you reach the stairs. If you find him you have an ear piece so use it" and with that the rest of them run off.

Bruce ran in front with Bucky following close behind, he was limping really bad but refused to stop. Until Bruce suddenly stopped in his tracks right in front of a metal door. Bucky didn't have any time to stop and runs straight into Bruce. "Sorry" Bucky said helping Bruce up and he noded as he opens the door and right in front of them was Red Skulls dead body. Bruce was so focused on red skull he didn't even notice Steve against the wall.

"Steve?!" He yelled jumping over red skull and sprinted to his best friend and kneeled down next to him.

"Bucky" Steve says softly with his hand wrapped around his stomach.

By this time Bruce was on the other side "Guys we found him but its not good, get up here now and Stark call Fury we need the medics fast" Bruce says through his ear piece.

"Steve what happened?" Bruce asks moving Steve's hand from his stomach revealing the bleeding wound.

"red skull was going to kill all of you I had to stop him" Steve says with a groan as he tried to sit up straighter

"No don't move" Bruce said putting his hand on Steve shoulder and Steve winced in pain. "Sorry bad shoulder right"

"I'm sorry Bucky for everything HYDRA did to you. None of it would have happened if I didn't let you fall from the train" Steve says

"No Steve stop it wasn't your fault, you brought me back in the end and that's all that matters, I'm here now" bucky says.

"Theres too much blood Buck I'm not going to make it" Steve says closing his eyes

"No Steve you'll be fine, I won't let you die. Open your eyes" Bucky begs and Steve opens them and looks straight into Bucky's blue eyes.

"I'm sorry but promise me something" Steve says

"Yeah anything" Bucky says

"Promise me you will take over as Captain America. The world needs Captain America to keep them safe and most of all the Avengers need a leader" Steve says

"yes I will only if you promise me one thing" Bucky says with tears building up in his eyes

"Whats that?" Steve asks with a groan

"You stay alive" Bucky says just as the rest of the Avengers enter the room but stayed standing at the door watching.

"Don't think I can for much longer" Steve says closing his eyes again

"No Steve look at me" Bucky says grabbing Steve's shoulders softly and he opens his eyes with tears in them too "Till the end of the line?"

Steve lets of a slight smile "Till the end of the line" the rest of the Avengers and Loki are now standing behind Bucky and Bruce.

"The medics are nearly here Cap just hang on" Clint says.

"Guys promise me you'll all look out for one another" Steve says as he spits blood out of his mouth

"Yeah we promise Cap were family, we will always be there for one and other" Tony said with a stray tear falling down his cheek and he quickly whips it away.

Steve nods as tears fall down his face. He locks eyes with Bucky for the last time until his eyes slowly close and he falls to the side.

"No! Steve" Bucky says holding Steve's head on his lap. Every one including Loki has tears in their eyes. "NO NO NO! Don't do this to me Rogers. I only just got you back don't leave now" Bucky sobs with tears dripping down his face.

"No c'mon Steve till the end of the line remember? This isn't the end it can't be" Bucky says just as the medics come running in shouting for everyone to back away.

* * *

><p>There was the faintest sound of beeping coming from his right<em>. What happened? Am I dead? No wait red skull he was going to kill… oh right.<em>

"Is he going to make it?" a voice in the back ground asks

"I don't know, if didn't have the serum he would be dead for sure. The amount blood he has lost and how severe his injuries are not to mention the virus that he got injected with. A normal man would have died 10 times by now" another voice said

"You didn't answer my question" The voice said again

"Well I can't give you an answer Mr Barnes but the cure that Dr Banner injected him did help" the voice said again.

"You should go home get some rest like your team mates" The voice said again.

"No im not leaving him" the other man argued

"Barnes go get some rest" a new voice said

"Stop telling me to leave him. he didn't leave me when I needed him and im not leaving him Fury" The guy said

"Ok no one if making you leave but just prepare yourself for the worst, even with his serum its nearly impossible for him to survive. Dr lets give Barnes some time alone" the voice said as there was a sound of a door shutting.

_Ok so im not dead. I should wake up now but I know there's going to pain lots of it. Maybe I can just sleep for a bit longer. No I can't Bucky is waiting for me to wake up I need to open my eyes._

* * *

><p>Two days later all the Avengers including Loki were asleep in Steve's room. Bucky was the only one awake and was sitting on a chair next to Steve's bed. The rest of the avengers were sprawled out over a couch that Tony forced one of the doctors to put in. Clint was on the end with Natasha on his lap and his arm around her waist. Next to them was Thor who was laying half on the couch and half on Loki and was snoring really loudly. While Loki was leaning against Tony and Tony had his mouth wide open with his feet kicked up on Bruce's lap.<p>

Bucky turned away from Steve to look at the rest of his team mates and Loki. _Wow that is probably one of the funniest and weirdest things I have ever seen. _Bucky thinks to himself as he pulls his Starkphone out of his pocket and takes a few photos. _This would be the best blackmail if I ever needed to use it. _

He puts his phone back in his pocket and turns back to Steve who now has a painful look on his face. He moans softly and turns his head.

"Steve?" Bucky calls softly trying not to wake up his friends.

Steve lets out a slightly louder moan and opens his eyes taking in the room. He lays there for a while trying to process everything until he sees his teammates asleep on the couch.

"Steve" Bucky says again with tears in his eyes

"Bucky?" Steve says softly

"Yeah its me" Bucky says revealed his best friend is alive. "You died Steve, you stopped breathing"

"Well I'm alive now and I pretty sure im breathing" Steve says with a smile. "Till the end of the line remember? And im pretty sure the line hasn't ended yet"

"No it hasn't. Till the end of the line" Bucky says whipping his tears away.

"Steve?" Bruce says standing shoving Tony's legs of his lap which wakes him up.

"Hey! I was sleeping" Tony complains out loud which wakes everyone up and they all moan in annoyance

"Stark its 7 in the morning shut up" Natasha says

"Yeah well tell that to Banner" Tony complains pointing to Bruce

"Stop blaming other people Tony" Clint argues and Tony rolls his eyes.

"I've been asleep for 2 days and your already arguing over the smallest things. I guess we all are family then" Steve says sitting up in his bed. They all turned their heads to find Steve looking at them. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back" they all say and join Bucky around Steve's bed with the biggest smile on their faces.

_The end!_


	15. Authors Note

**Thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this story. **

**You have no idea how much it means to me so thank you so much :)**

**I had tears in my eyes while writing the last chapter. ****I tried to make it emotional to show the true friendship between Steve and Bucky and also show how much Steve is willing to sacrifice for his team mates. I also wanted to show that The Avengers aren't just a team or even friends their family and will always be. **

**Please comment what you of my first Avengers fanfic I would love to hear what you guys think**

**-Lisa **


End file.
